Fire Wings
by Evil Irish Pixie
Summary: Nothing in this story belongs to me. Its a Fem Harry story and doesn't focus on the magic aspect to heavily. The pairing is FemHarry/Owen Grady


_**Hello lovelies I'm sorry it took me so long to put up another post, but with life and having the attention span of a chipmunk its been hard to enjoy and stay focused solely on one idea. I managed it though and in a late celebration of Jurassic World Evolution and Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom I give you this ~Evil Irish Pixie**_

 **Fire Wings**

InGen and Masrani were in for a big surprise when John Hammond finally passed away, his remaining surviving family at his bed side, even his granddaughter through the daughter he had through a one night stand in a moment of weakness.

This granddaughter would be the one he left the two islands to in an underhanded scheme to make sure the dinosaurs and his dreams didn't die a painful death with him and so the dinosaurs could survive and thrive past what estimates foretold of the survival rate if left on their own without human assistance to maintain the islands fauna and animals beyond natural means. He knew with her father's family resources and her creative mind and power that his favored daughter's legacy would be able to make sure his legacy thrived.

The Wizarding War had just ended when Juno Marigold Potter left the Wizarding World behind to face her new future as the sole owner of the islands InGen had housed their lab created dinosaurs. It had been nearly five years since she had signed the paperwork and invested the money to BUY the islands from the Costa Rican government. Nearly five years since she had taken on her grandfather's dream and had done the impossible by bonding with a dinosaur, an Allosaurus as her familiar, taking a couple more eggs as proof of concept and hiding them from the Wizarding and Mundane worlds till they were ready to accept them and her as a whole.

That Hermione, Neville, George and Luna had followed spoke volumes of their devotion to her and her cause to stand up for her grandfather's creatures and to make sure the animals creation wasn't tarnished and abused by those who only saw the potential money in them.

Her four friends would wait in the hall as Juno entered the room her Grandfather had been confined in, ignoring the dirty looks from her older relatives and settling at John Hammond's side. She noted that Lex and Tim were missing and had likely been kept in another room so they didn't see their grandfather's last moments at the orders of their parents.

"My little flower how you've grown since the last photos you sent a couple years ago" John wheezes as Juno sat on the edge of the bed, mindful of the wires and machines hooked up to her very frail looking grandfather.

"I'm sorry I didn't write sooner…things got really hectic in London and with the state of things as you likely heard it wasn't safe to write. I'm just glad to be here now and you'll be happy to know that my favorite companions reproduced in the time apart" Juno says gently, taking her grandfather's free hand into both of her own and ignoring how cold they were for the bright smile the news her mated Allosaurus pair had reproduced like the nesting pair of Rexes on Sorna.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful my dear, I'm sorry I didn't get to see it" John wheezes as Juno shook her head no.

"It's alright it only happened very recently Granddad and I'm sorry I didn't write and send pictures sooner. They've kept poor Zeus away and tend to snap at him if he gets too close to where they've holed themselves up in their pen so I've had to feed them separately otherwise Tidus gets really territorial" Juno soothes, discreetly using her magic to soothe his pain and make breathing before he passed a little easier as John nodded.

"Well I'm happy for you my dear and you know where to look when the time comes. Speak with Simon if you need any assistance" John explains as Juno nodded knowing what he meant with the words and all in the room would watch as the man passed after saying his good byes, funeral arrangements already in place and John's estate split up accordingly. Juno's share left unknown to all but John's lawyer, John, and Juno herself.

"I got all of his notes and collected some samples to start us off Juno" Hermione would say quietly into her best friend's ear at the funeral, having hacked her way into Wu's labs and taken copies of everything they would need should the man turn on Simon Masrani and side with the greedy shits that were the InGen board members. Juno knew her best friend could expand from there and make the process her own as the technology grew and evolved in the next couple decades.

"Thanks Mione…Once things calm down and Masrani incorporates InGen into their company we'll move forward with some of my plans. I need to see what Costa Rica will do in response to what my cousin Peter did. I also want to see what Wu will do next now that no one is really holding his leash" Juno says quietly as she watched her cousin Tim release their grandfather's ashes into the ocean, the close family to John having come together to release his ashes off the coast of the island he had put all his hopes and dreams into.

"We're all behind you Juno, Neville has been preparing for when Wu slips since the plant life will need a boost to help maintain the herbivore numbers and Luna has her contacts watching the islands" Hermione reminds her friend as Juno nodded and would walk forward into the snake pit that was her mother's paternal family and surprise them all with her sharp tongue and ability to put the oldest of them in their place.

"You handle them well Ms Potter" Simon would note as he finally found a moment to talk with the granddaughter Hammond spoke so highly of second to his daughter, the girl's mother.

"I have to otherwise they'll abuse his dream and creations for their own selfish gains…I promised him I'd protect the animals and I will because they need it after what we as humans did in bringing them back from extinction. What we did in playing god and expecting them to behave to our will, ignoring 180 million years of in grained instincts that are still in play in most animals today" Juno says firmly as she watched her friends sit and talk with her cousins Lex and Tim, George having a firm arm around Hermione's shoulders while Luna sat in Neville's lap due to lack of space.

"I see you did your research" Simon notes as Juno nods with a proud smile on her face.

"I was twelve going on thirteen when my grandfather approached me about the project. He'd written to my mother about it in the few letters they'd exchanged before and after she had gotten married to my father. I was eager to see what Granddad had to share and I was awed when I saw the nests for the first time and I had and still have no words to describe my feelings when Rexy first came out of her shell in the lab and took her first breath of life. I knew then that I was hooked and that my path was the same as Granddad's in sharing the feelings I felt that day with the rest of the world. I was angry what that man Nedry did in sabotaging the park and made sure with my father's resources to bankrupt the company responsible for the corporate espionage and sabotage. After San Diego though Granddad made sure I had a bigger role to play in the scheme of things so in time you'll likely be hearing from his lawyer and mine once the merger is complete" Juno explains quietly, her last words a promise as she walked away and would hug her cousins and sit to discuss quietly what their grandfather had done in securing the future of the animals he had brought back to life.

Lex was relieved that she didn't have to do anything with the park animals, which her grandfather had handed that responsibility over to her slightly younger cousin Juno while Tim was a bit disappointed since he loved the animals just as much as their grandfather and Juno seemed to, even after what had happened on Nublar.

"You can stay in touch and I can keep you updated on what I plan to do, but till the merger with Masrani is done I'm going to lie low and watch what Simon does…Wu will be watched very closely since I've gotten reports of some herbivores on Sorna that weren't on the list of animals Granddad wanted to display in the park on Nublar" Juno explains as Tim nodded with a frown, no one had mentioned that to him or their grandfather so it meant some of the scientists had continued the work behind their backs.

"We will Juno, just stay safe and keep sending those pictures. I'm still kind of in awe you managed to tame Tidus and Yuna on top of bonding with Zeus like you did while bringing out the rumored pack behavior that some paleontology reports are coming out with now with the more recent discoveries of pack and parenting behavior" Tim enthuses as the ravenette snorted and ruffled his hair as she got up and left with her friends. Not saying anything else to the rest of the adults of her mother's paternal family.

It would be four years later that Wu and some InGen scientists would be caught out and Juno with her friends and familiars would move on the island as the Costa Rican Navy moved on the island to retrieve Alan Grant, Paul, Amanda, and Eric Kirby off Sorna. Billy Brennan rescued from a watery death. In those four years Hermione would marry George, Luna would marry Neville and they would all settle in Miami, Florida with Juno's godson Teddy Lupin with Juno's familiar and pack on a private and magically expanded property.

Alan Grant would see the nearly 22 year old Juno Marigold Hammond, having changed her name in both the mundane and magic side of things to Hammond after it came to light that Lily's magic came from his family, the Hammond's having become a squib line until Lily and Juno. He would watch as she got off the copter with a trunk in tow and a pair of women and a man her age with a red head a couple years older missing an ear make their way towards the jungle.

"Where is she going?!" Eric asks incredulously as one of the Navy men helped them all into the helicopter.

"Ms Hammond owns the island and is leading her team in cleaning up and likely the only one with a team of people with the qualifications" the Navy soldier explains patiently as Alan sputtered in shock and stated there were no qualifications that would prepare her to face the monsters on that island. He would go ignored as the helicopter took off, three Pteradons following them in search of new territory to hunt and nest after being freed from the Aviary.

On the island Juno would let out her pack and shrink the trunk once more to secure the three infants still inside.

"Okay Tidus, Yuna, Zeus I need you to be careful and take the lead on this…from what reports we've managed to gather Wu bred a Spinosaurus behind our backs and it is not a fisherman like the fossil record states its species is supposed to be" Juno explains as all three Allosaurus bowed their heads down to nudge their Alpha and Fire Wings as they called her Ukrainian Ironbelly animagus form. Zeus would growl and take the lead, being the biggest of her pack and her sole familiar after the death of Hedwig while Neville, Luna, Hermione and George would apparate to the known human structures on the island and begin clean up and repair of what needed to be repaired like windows and fences since they were setting the island up like a true nature preserve and organizing it by known animal territories. Reducing numbers of certain species if they had to in the case of the four raptor packs on the island down to two packs.

It didn't take Juno and the pack long to find the Spino, the animal still licking its wounds from its last encounter with Alan and the Kirby's and would be caught by surprise by the pack of full grown Allosaurus baring down on it until it was a little too late to lash out fully. It would fight back desperately and get in good claw marks on Zeus' face and forcing the male Allosaurus to let go and force Tidus and Yuna to pin it down with Juno in her animagus form, the former biting down into the animal's sail fin while the latter bit down into a leg and brought the animal down for Zeus to rip its throat out. It would struggle, but it knew the end was near as Zeus and Juno approached, the dragon animagus pinning its head down as Zeus tore its throat out.

Its dying rattle would be heard across the island and from the helicopters a few miles out from Sorna, catching the attention of the survivors who knew what the animal sounded like and knew things on the island were likely going to be alright with the sail finned animal dead.

"That was messy…are you okay Zeus? Need me to patch up those scratches?" Juno asks quietly as Zeus growled in the negative, letting her touch the scratches on the left side of his face and wouldn't flinch away as she rubbed his jaw after changing shape. He was just glad she didn't get hurt in helping them since the sail fin would have crippled her since Fire Wings was mostly wings in her bigger form.

"C'mon I need to salvage this for Mione to study and see what Wu did to it since Spinosaurus is not supposed to be this aggressive and we need to move since we could be in another Rex's territory" Juno sighs as Tidus and Yuna approach their bigger pack mate and reaffirm the bond since they knew the Spino could have killed the bigger male if it had been in full health. "I'm going to have to get the statements the survivors give so we know what they saw and did here since those burns couldn't have happened naturally" the ravenette mumbles to herself as she used her magic to shrink down and preserve the carcass before leading the way into jungle and clearing the way gently for her pack to follow.

"It was more than just Wu who did this Juno that much I can tell you at a first glance and they introduced more than just the Spino from what they left in the notes. They introduced Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus, and Corythosaurus into the ecosystem long after breeding and releasing the original animals on InGen's list. It's taken this long for the island to adapt to the additions and its struggling to keep up with producing the natural plant life to keep up with the animals intake" Hermione explains in the newly repaired Compound where Wu and the scientists had done most of the illegal work.

"We'll have to quarantine the animals in question in separate paddocks and let the ecosystem adjust back to what it was for the time being…Simon might come back for the surviving animals if he intends to rebuild on Nublar so we need to make sure those he does take are healthy and those he leaves behind can survive and thrive here. We'll likely need to do here what we did back home so the island can come back from the massive undertaking of feeding the herds" Juno sighs as George looked outside to the three Allosaurus and noted the beating Zeus had taken and asks if the large male was alright. Luna and Neville were deeper within setting up the ward stones and runes so the raptor pack that frequented the area couldn't get in and would avoid the compound in the future. It would be their base of operations until Masrani got their acts together and decided whether or not they would go ahead with the theme park John Hammond had tried to build on Nublar.

"Yeah the Spino just got a couple desperate shots in before finally being taken down…He wants me to leave them since they aren't deep enough to cause problems, but still deep enough to scar. I have the carcass for you to examine by the way when your ready to look at it" Juno admits as Mione nodded with a scowl on her face.

"I wish I could throttle that man. The Spinosaurus family were the fisherman in the wet season and opportunists in the dry season. Not the alpha predator he made it into and it was a waste of good DNA" Hermione grumbles as Juno nodded, knowing that was country pride talking since the first of the more complete skeletons of the Spino family had been found in the UK.

"He's going to be even more intimidating now you know, it'll make future suitors even more terrified of the prospects of being with you Juno" George points out amused as Juno shrugged and sat down heavily into an offered chair near the open window where Yuna laid in rest.

"If they can't deal with my baggage I don't want them. The pack and Teddy come as a package deal and I won't give up any of them for a man. I'd sooner let Zeus step on my wings in animal form then abandon them" Juno points out as George nodded sagely, mentally he was sad since his twin had been the only one so far who had braved the Allosaurus pack to be with the Potter Heiress and no one else since had stepped up to the plate to fill that space. Too scared and unwilling to accept the large predators were a part of the witch's life and she wasn't going to give them up when they'd been her most loyal companions outside himself, his twin, Hermione, Neville and Luna.

"The right bloke will come along and until then you can spoil Teddy, the hellion trio and any nieces and nephews we plan on having" George soothes as Juno grinned in amusement at the name he'd dubbed Tidus and Yuna's three surviving hatchlings. She hadn't named them yet and Tidus and Yuna hadn't found anything good to name the one female and two male hatchlings to survive the clutch of twelve.

"We'll likely be staying here for awhile so it might be a good idea to set up a couple tents and get Teddy a port key so he can keep up with his schooling on the main land" Juno mutters as George nodded sagely watching his wife, Hermione work. He may not have invested the time to get the right education to keep up with the three younger Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw, but that was alright with them and him. They had taken up the massive undertaking for the sake of Juno's Granddad, the one man to show Juno the true meaning of family and do something about her shitty life at the Dursleys and give her an out if she didn't want to stay in the Magical world after the war.

"I'll get a couple port keys organized since I'll need to check on my shop in Orlando and lock up the property if we're staying here so no one sees how massive it is for the sake of Zeus, Tidus and Yuna" George says as Juno nodded, watching as Zeus laid down and Tidus laid down his head on top of his in the beginnings of the dog pile they usually formed to sleep.

"Once things are a little more secure I'll have to let out the hellions so Yuna and Tidus can go out and feed them…The compound will likely become the nest for awhile and the area around it their territory till we can go home. If we go home" Juno mumbles as George apparated off the island to go get things organized on the main land.

Luna and Neville would rejoin Hermione and Juno in the main lab once they had the wards and rune stones in place, George outside setting up the tents while Teddy sat with the hellions while the adult Allosaurus watched on, well Yuna anyways since Tidus and Zeus were sound asleep after having gone on a brief hunt to feed themselves and the infants. The Parasaurolophus carcass mostly bones after all six animals had eaten their fill.

"What a mess" Neville grumbles as he peeked at some of the research papers of what had been done here after Hurricane Clarissa had come through and what had gone on just before and after the Gene Guard Act had been put through the Costa Rican government to protect InGen's creations and prevent other companies and countries from trying to replicate the company's success.

"Wait till Simon learns of all this and the fact I own the rights to Sorna, Nublar, and the dinosaurs on both original islands. That will be a mess since Masrani as a company will likely sic their lawyers on mine and whatever remains of the board of InGen will be trying to pry all this from my hands by any means necessary" Juno points out as Yuna growled outside at her words, the window still open for the animals to listen.

And Juno was right and once Simon gained access to the islands he would make his way out to see her after learning what John Hammond had done in securing his legacy in Jurassic Park outside giving Simon his company and asking him to build the park as his last dying wish to the man. He wasn't prepared for the sight of three adult Allosaurus lying around InGen's Compound, the compound repaired and in working order and three infants running around with a boy he recognized to be Juno's godson.

"I see you've been busy Ms Hammond" Simon notes as he sat across from her at a small dining room table set up, the lab having been split in half to make room for a small living space since Hermione, Luna, and Neville spent a lot of time working in the lab studying the changes going on around the island now that they'd quarantined the illegally bred animals and started feeding them separately from the rest of the animals.

"I'm sorry if Granddad didn't leave you any kind of warning as to what he had planned after the San Diego incident. He knew though that he couldn't trust the board at InGen to take the interests of the animals into consideration when making decisions in regards to the islands and my shared interest in his dream and love for the animals gave him an out. That I had the power and resources never factored into it when he signed over the islands and the ownership of the animals to me. All he knew was that we both loved the animals enough that I would keep InGen from abusing their creations and the possibilities they bring to the table genetically and military wise" Juno explains as she gently pushed a cup of tea towards the man as Simon nodded slowly and asked quietly about the Allosaurus pack outside.

"Ah…as you know John's family, my mother's paternal family used to be a magical one once before it bred down into a squib line right up until my mother was born and then me. Magicals can bond with animals as familiars and when Granddad brought me into the project I was awed and overwhelmed by what he and InGen's scientists had managed to do. I was there when the first Rex nest was created, Rexy amongst them as the original seven. Zeus and Rexy hatched and I was the first thing they saw. Rexy imprinted on me and likely still remembers me if I were to come face to face with her, but Zeus bonded with me as the stronger of the only two survivors in that first attempt to breed a Rex even though Zeus was an accident. The second attempt produced Tidus, Yuna and the other six rexes reported on this island in two separate nests though that likely changed in our absence with the breeding pair on this island. Rexy and the other six were the only recorded successes for my protection and the packs when my bond with Zeus proved to bring forward some of the more recent speculations in their natural behavior as pack hunters that lived in family units when he took over the role of alpha male for the other two" Juno explained as George walked by, passing her the bag with the video diaries and photo albums that recorded the pack's life after hatching and everything Juno had learned raising them.

"They bred as well" Simon points out as he accepted the first of many albums, he knew it was possible for a magical to bond with any animal, but for Hammond's only magic inclined grand child to do it spoke of how strong her magic was to bond with the scared apex predator of the Jurassic and maintain the peace they had outside not to fight amongst each other like the other mated Rex pairs on Sorna.

"Yes Tidus and Yuna became a mated pair and laid a clutch of twelve just before Granddad passed on. Only the three hellions as we've dubbed them survived in that clutch and the only female in that trio is a little smaller than Yuna was coming out of the egg. Now before we start talking shop you should know that some of InGen's scientists bred more than what was on the list before and after the Gene Guard Act went into effect. We can't prove fully who did it since the cameras in the lab were down when they came back, but they produced one really aggressive Spinosaurus that my friend Hermione is still examining and trying to figure out what DNA outside its own was used to bring it back on top of two more herbivore species and a Ceratosaurus. We've quarantined them for the time being and feeding them separately so the island and the rest of the ecosystem can bounce back from the shock the new species caused" Juno explains as she passed over a tablet and began outlining on a map of the island what she and her friends had done so far in preserving the habitat and the animals.

"Only two raptor packs?" Simon asks as Juno nodded, lifting Teddy into her lap as he raced by with the hellions while the hellions came to a stop with a series of annoyed growls and snarls that quieted down at the rumbling growl outside from their father.

"Some of them were modified like the Spino and too aggressive to coral into a new territory. The two packs are enough though since they lay larger nests compared to the Rexes…We'll still need to occasionally cut back the numbers, but its healthier for the ecosystem so they're not fighting for resources like they were before we arrived. Most of the island is still living naturally and the animals still fending for themselves, but we set up some feeders at the more frequented watering holes so the plant life gets a chance to grow and come back naturally" Juno explains as Simon slowly nodded as he read the easy to understand reports of what Juno and her team had been doing on the island.

"They were trying to bring out the feather traits of the raptors?" Simon asks as Juno nodded, cuddling her godson who had managed to grab the small female of the hellions to feed from his plate.

"Yeah it was slightly successful, but with those modifications came a couple other more behavioral traits the original raptors on Nublar didn't have like verbal communication. Dr. Grant confirmed that for me when we last spoke before I let the pack with those traits loose into the habitat while killing off the other pack with the same modifications. I kept one pack of each species since they might be able to breed in the feather trait to be more than just the top of the males' heads. Honestly they're a little more docile now with the changes we've made to the ecosystem and the reserve now that they don't have to fight for territory" Juno admits as Simon nodded then broached the subject of eventually taking the surviving animals off the island to Nublar once the park was ready.

"The quarantine animals you can take all of them if you wish, but you have to be careful how many of the herbivores on the original list you take. You also have to be mindful of the volcano on Nublar since it'll be due to erupt in a few decades if the predictions are accurate" Juno says as Simon nodded, seeing her concerns. She was trying to maintain the Sorna ecosystem and if he took too many it would upset the fragile balance she had managed to create with the necessary changes she had made to help the dinosaurs survive.

"John would be proud of what you've achieved Ms Hammond" Simon notes as he watched the young boy feed the infant rex and the pack outside coexisting peacefully, or as peacefully as large carnivores can manage.

"I hope so, but he was already proud of what I'd managed to achieve with Zeus, Tidus and Yuna. I proved large carnivorous dinosaurs are indeed pack hunters like their smaller theropod counterparts and I keep a video diary of all my major milestones with the pack and the infants now. When the time comes and you move forward with the park you'll have my support, though I do want you to keep a closer watch on Wu in the mean time. He's a brilliant scientist, but his morals aren't the greatest and he doesn't truly know when to stop as the modified raptors proved. There's pushing the boundaries of what you can do with this science and then there's pushing the science to create monsters that are smarter than the original species was supposed to be" Juno cautions as Simon nodded, taking her advice into consideration and was glad that Hammond's legacy was backing him on this huge undertaking regardless of the decisions he would make.

Especially when it became clear she didn't like his choice in hiring on Vic Hoskins as part of the new InGen Security Division after he'd proven himself with the Pteradons that had escaped the Sorna Aviary. He didn't know that Hoskins had poked around Sorna where Juno still lived and worked maintaining the ecosystem and cataloging all the progress and natural changes that happened since the San Diego incident and the incident in 2001 with Dr. Grant and the Kirby's. That the man had tried to coerce Juno into giving up the hellion trio for military use after she'd proven they would listen to her as the pack alpha female.

Hermione, Luna and Neville would be incorporated into the staffing list of the future park as construction made head way after the Security Division helped capture and contain the surviving animals of Nublar which included Rexy.

Simon would go with Juno to see where they were keeping Rexy contained and would watch as the woman proved her words true as Rexy bowed down to sniff and would become docile in her presence. Enough so that the Queen of Nublar didn't bat an eye at the presence of Juno's pack.

"Oh look at what the raptors did to you...at least your still healthy and strong" Juno sighs as Rexy grumbled in pleasure at the attention the witch was paying to her as small hands ran over the scars the Nublar raptors had inflicted on the oldest female Rex.

"You weren't joking Ms. Hammond" Simon says in awe as he watched the Queen of Nublar bow to the tiny woman as the pack settled around her in the makeshift enclosure set up in the old Jurassic Park. Construction had begun on the southern end of the island and was working its way up from there.

"Granddad and I were there for her hatching and she imprinted on me. She knows my face and scent best and even though she's solitary and prefers it compared to the pack she knows she's family and part of the pack when she wishes for the companionship" Juno says, kissing Rexy's nose before letting the animal stand and find her place in the pack since Juno was the alpha female and Zeus her beta. She put up with the smaller carnivores since the largest male was her nest mate, but otherwise ignored their presence.

"Would you consider letting us exhibit the pack with her?" Simon asks as Juno hummed in thought and pulled up the plans for the park on the tablet she usually carried to view and change the planned Rex enclosure.

"If we can make sure we install a gate at an end of the paddock that isn't seen by the public sure I don't see why not. But they can't stay on display full time since this isn't the pack's territory. It's Rexy's and she tolerates their presence at best so extended visits when I stay on Nublar is the best I could give you before they'd have to return to Sorna since they're now one of the four packs of large carnivores on the island. We'd also have to explain why Rexy and Zeus get along since they are different species and territorial carnivores at best" Juno explains as Simon nodded before both would go over the paddock plans and have plans made to stream what went on with the Rexes and her Allosaurus pack on Sorna as a bonus since the island had been tamed enough for that at least. No visitors outside Juno and her team, but tame enough for discreet cameras to be placed.

Once construction for Jurassic World was completed most of the Sorna animals were moved to Nublar for the opening of the park with the assistance of Juno and her team, Neville being the biggest help with the herbivores having spent the last three years amongst them and studying them.

They left enough animals behind to breed, but the population would never be the same after the move and Juno knew it. She didn't say or display how upset it made her that Simon ignored her, but she didn't have as much a say in things due to her need to not play a big role so she could better protect her pack from being used like Hoskins had hinted at in his one and only visit to Sorna before she'd banned his and the Security Division's presence from Site B. She knew though that she, George, Neville, Luna and Hermione would be spending more time transporting the necessary rations and supplies to feed the carnivores till the herds bounced back from the reduction in numbers otherwise the island population would die out.

Hermione would find a place amongst the lab techs, being the second head tech next to Wu and would make sure to keep the lab in line with what Simon and Juno envisioned for Jurassic World and keep Wu on a leash much to his disgruntlement and annoyance of the remnants of InGen.

Teddy was seven years old going on eight when the park opened for the first time and would be amongst the many visitors with his godmother as he got to see his great granddad's dream come into reality.

"This is amazing mum" Teddy says in awe as he held her hand as they took in all the businesses and attractions they could visit, the pack on display for the opening with Rexy since she had taken a shine to the pack lately to let them hunt with her and not lash out at them.

"This is what Granddad Hammond wanted for the world. To see what things were like 65 million years ago and remind us we weren't always the top of the food chain. That there were once and once again are bigger predators out there to take our spot at the top of the ecosystem. To see the wonders of the Mesozoic era and be able to touch it" Juno explains as Teddy nodded and they would make their way to stand in line for the Gyro sphere and see the valley of herbivores for the first time.

"I'm kinda sad Uncle George couldn't come" Teddy sighs as Juno nodded sympathetically. George had remained in the Visitors center with his and Hermione's three year old twin daughters. Lily and Emma. They'd been born just as the park was starting to be built and Hermione had finished her examinations and reports of what InGen's scientists had done behind Masrani Global's back.

Luna and Neville had recently had a pair of little boys of their own to add to their growing family they'd named Lorcan Frank and Lysander James Longbottom.

"Well Aunt Mione wanted to spend some time with Uncle George and Lily and Emma on her break so we could have some time together as just you and me since we haven't had enough of those times since I gave Simon my backing of the park Cub" Juno explains as Teddy nodded with a small shy smile on his face that reminded the ravenette keenly of his father regardless of his bright blue hair and her eyes in his face. He would enjoy the Gyro sphere ride immensely when they finally got out of the ball to let others take a turn and would smile when Simon approached them around lunch time to see how they were enjoying the fruits of their labors.

"The sphere ride was amazing and everyone liked baiting Rexy and the pack out to hunt a cow" Teddy babbled on and on about he and his mother had done that morning while Simon listened on in content while Juno helped Hermione and George settle at the table with their twins.

"Teddy why don't you take the twins up to the buffet and help them get a plate each going" Juno suggests as Teddy finally slowed down in his excitement to nod and lead the two three year olds away for the adults to talk.

"Thank you Juno" George says as Hermione took a gulp of water from her glass.

"Just think we have Lorcan and Lysander to look forward to during the terrible twos. There haven't been any hiccups and the visitors are enjoying the attractions so far. The newly bred herbivores were a little skittish with me in the valley, but I attribute that to my scent being mostly predator so we didn't stay on the ride for too long. Teddy was right though about the cow baiting. We might want to consider something a little bigger for when the pack is on exhibit since they were practically on top of the cow the whole time they chased it" Juno says as Simon made note to find a prey animal a little bigger than the cow that wouldn't upset the conservation groups.

When Simon and Masrani Global set up the Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study Project years later he would hire on Owen Grady and introduce him to the inspiration for the project in Juno and her pack. He wanted to see how smart the raptors were and see if what Juno had done with her Allosaurus pack could be recreated on a smaller scale and with no magic in the mix. He was unaware though that Hermione had notified Juno of Wu receiving the go ahead to create a new species after the board demanded a new attraction to boost guest numbers after they regularized with the opening of the Underwater Observatory.

"Why are we on Sorna Mr. Masrani" Owen asks curiously as they approached the InGen compound.

"To see the inspiration for this project and so you can ask the questions you need to ask in regards to how to progress" Simon explains as 15 year old Teddy Lupin came jogging out to greet them.

"Hi Simon, if your looking for mum she's out currently. Uncle Neville is here if you want to talk to him?" Teddy asks as Simon nodded and led the way into the renovated lab where Neville was working in the greenhouse set up in the old holding cages.

"You came to see Juno huh, we've been having problems lately with the northern raptor pack so she went out this morning to scout out and see what could be done. The cameras are off on that end of the island till the issue is dealt with" Neville explains, wiping his hands on his apron and would note the extra.

"So you're going ahead with that project Luna mentioned a few months back" Neville notes as Simon nodded and introduced Owen Grady to Neville Longbottom and Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin. He knew Juno's team had been keeping an eye on him and the park so it didn't surprise him that the man before him knew about the raptor project or even the plan to breed a whole new dinosaur attraction.

"How is Ms Hammond if I may ask?" Simon asks politely as Neville grins with a shrug. He knew with the hiring of Claire Dearing that Claire and Juno had butt heads on multiple occasions over Claire's views of the animals. The red head viewing the animals more as assets than living breathing beings and it pissed the ravenette off to no end.

"She's fine, staying out of the way of Claire, but okay otherwise. She's been busy with the two males of the hellion trio lately since Rikku settled down" Neville explains as Simon nodded knowing what he meant by that since Teddy sat a little straighter in pride of his accomplishment of bonding with Rikku, the only female of the original clutch from Tidus and Yuna's first brood.

It would be the known rumble and shaking of glass that let Simon and those who knew what Owen was there to see and would watch with amusement as Owen Grady gaped in awe of the ravenette coming into the grounds of the compound with five Allosaurus at her back, two juveniles and three adults.

"How?" Owen asks as Simon sat back and watched Teddy explain that his mom had been there the days the three adults and Rexy of Nublar had hatched with her grandfather John Hammond and that initially they'd imprinted on her like the dinosaurs usually did when John had visited each hatching session so the animals imprinted and recognized his scent.

"Ask her and she might just tell you the full story, but I want to see if it can be replicated without certain factors special to Ms Hammond and on a smaller scale while we test how smart the raptors truly are" Simon explains as Owen nodded his head slowly before following the blue haired teenager outside where the second female in the pack came out of the trees to greet her alpha.

Juno would look up and spot her guest and the attraction was instant though Juno wouldn't act on it till she was sure the man two years her junior by the looks of things would accept her as a package deal since Teddy and pack came with her into the relationship. She would look a little closer and grin in slight amusement when she realized Owen Grady was very much a squib like her granddad had been and knew he would survive the project InGen Security Division was funding to research the pack dynamics and how smart Velociraptors truly were.

"So you're the former Navy guy they're bringing into the raptor project" Juno says lightly as Zeus snorted and brought his head down to inspect the male that seemingly caught his alpha's attention. Owen Grady wasn't much to look at in the Allosaurus' opinion, but he saw the potential and if he could manage to tame a pack of the annoying sickle clawed ones he'd be impressed. Tidus and Yuna were quick to agree with him as Juno showed the blonde man how to approach each of them, Zeus being the only one to let himself be touched by the stranger while Hermes and Loki as Juno had finally dubbed the twin males would snap at the man much to the chagrin of their sister Rikku who would rumble in pleasure at the attention Grady paid her.

"Zeus is a familiar" Owen notes as Juno nodded in pride and he asked how she managed that since the mental strain must have been bad managing her thoughts and the feelings and emotions coming from the Jurassic's largest apex predator.

"It helps my animagus form is a predator as well and it took time and patience. Patience I'm still having to exercise when it comes to the hellions that are Tidus and Yuna's offspring. They used to get into so much shit with Teddy when he was younger that one of us usually had to be following at a distance otherwise they'd piss off a herd or stir up shit with the raptor packs here on the island. The hellions luckily enough know to stay out of the other Rexes territories here on Sorna so I've never had to worry about that issue" Juno admits as Owen nodded slowly and would warily watch as the largest of the six Allosaurus laid down close enough he could see the jewel green that were Juno's eye color in it's eyes along with the scars the Spino had inflicted a decade earlier.

"Handful?" Owen asks curiously as he watched Hermes and Loki break out into a small play fight nearby while Rikku curled up around Teddy, not wanting any part of her brothers antics.

"Because of the growth rate they eat a lot and the triplets still eat a lot though they ate a lot less when they were smaller. As they grew the meat intake went up as well so with my animagus form I had to teach Zeus, Tidus and Yuna how to hunt to back up the natural instincts they have. It's something you'll need to take into consideration when they give you the raptors to raise. They'll be your babies to take care of and with how smart the raptors here are, babies that get into a lot of shit and can open doors once they get coordinated enough" Juno admits as Owen nodded and asked what had caused the scars on Zeus' face.

"Ah things weren't as organized and peaceful when we arrived and one of the animals not on the original list was causing problems and sadly it was large enough to kill an adolescent Rex or so was reported by Dr. Grant. The Spinosaurus that we reported being here was the result of gene modifying and splicing when it was just coming out of its infancy and it turned out to make it very aggressive and had to be put down if the other animals on Sorna were to survive. It got desperate in the fight when it realized Zeus, myself, and the other two meant business and that it wasn't going to survive that encounter after its close encounter with Grant and the Kirby's. It clawed Zeus' face in an attempt to make him let go that only had it pinned by Tidus and Yuna for the killing blow to be delivered. He didn't want them healed so I left them since the cuts weren't deep enough to cause any kind of problems eating or hunting" Juno says quietly as Owen slowly nodded, having read those reports himself after they'd been published on Masrani Global's website. She obviously took great care of the animals though as Zeus let him touch him after the two smaller males had snapped at him.

"Teddy bonded with Rikku I guess?" Owen asks as Juno nodded in pride as Teddy leaned back against RIkku's side as he babbled and went over his magic homework with the smaller female Allosaurus. The most docile the former Navy man noted as Juno led him back into the compound and leaving her son outside with the pack and showing him she had the ultimate trust with these animals to leave her child with them.

After that visit, Juno and Zeus with Teddy and Rikku would spend more time on Nublar as the raptor project progressed. Even with the many set backs as more than a few of the raptors bred died until four finally survived and formed the pack at the center of the IBRIS project.

"It reminds me of when Zeus, Tidus and Yuna were that small once" Juno notes to Barry, the colored man having been brought onto the project in recent months at the insistence of Owen when it became clear the pack dynamic was a lot more complicated than initially thought after a year having gone by since the start of the project.

"The pack dynamic is just as profound too" Barry notes as Juno nodded, quietly watching Owen work with Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo in the Nursery Room. The pack was still too small to move into the Arena that had been built so they were kept in a make shift playroom till they were big enough and survived long enough past this stage to be moved and continue the training in an environment filled with more distractions than the Nursery Room.

"Yeah it is and its my bond with them that brought it forward if you can believe it. The Rex packs on Sorna are no where near as coordinated and peaceful as the Allosaurus pack and Rexy is only just warming up to having Zeus and Rikku in her enclosure for longer than the usual visits since Teddy and I have been spending more time on Nublar. You should watch some of the live streams we've held since the park opened if you want an idea of what I'm talking about. I know Owen does since some of the footage displays the raptor behavior the girls display" Juno explains as they watched Blue snap her jaws at Delta in annoyance as they all tried to perform the behavior Owen wanted them to do and Delta seemed to be being stubborn about it.

"You'll have to watch yourself with them though. Raptors are in a league of their own when it comes to intelligence amongst the many dinosaurs Masrani's labs have produced in recent years" Juno warns as Barry nodded, both hearing the beep from Juno's phone as she dug it out to read the message and frowned at what Hermione had sent her in regards to the park's up and coming attraction. "Looks like I need to go, I'll see you and Owen later Barry" she sighs and would head off knowing she would need to get a better look at what Wu was cooking up in the lab and do it in a way where she wouldn't get into trouble with Simon or piss of Wu since the man had the backing of the InGen Security Division even if the last two didn't know she knew that.

"The Indominus Rex? Simon gave Wu the go ahead last year to create a hybrid dinosaur when the last illegal one proved the hybrids were too aggressive to contain or control?!" Juno hisses as Hermione nodded, having quietly snuck Juno into the lab to see the eggs in question. Her distress and anger would only get worse as she read more into the main DNA so far and the deal Wu had with Hoskins to weaponize the animals for military use.

"I need you to slip me into the lab when they come close to hatching Mione, at least one of these hybrids needs to be under our control. They're here now and we can't do anything now that Wu has confirmed backing from Hoskins" Juno grumbles once they were out of the lab, cameras turned back on so no one would know the two women had been in the lab containing the newly created I-Rex eggs.

"It might be for the best since at least one of the dinosaurs species in its DNA is a known cannibal Jun. One might eat the other if left alone long enough" Hermione theorizes as Juno nodded tiredly, taking a large gulp of her drink as they sat at the table in the only lounge room of Winston's Steakhouse. They were waiting for George, Luna, the kids and Owen with Barry to join them as per the plan for the evening.

"What a mess…I told him to keep Wu on a tighter leash and what does he do? He loosens it and doesn't make sure the man he's put all his money on his truly his" Juno grumbles in annoyance that faded as she spotted Teddy in the crowd making his way over after spending the day in T-Rex kingdom with Zeus, Rikku and Rexy.

"Hey cub how was your day?" Juno asks quietly as the 16 year old sat on one side of her while leaving the other free for Owen, letting himself be cuddled into the ravenette's side.

"It was good; they used a small herd of female deer as the bait today to switch things up from the cows. The crowd seemed to enjoy it, but I'm holding my breath on the conservationists not throwing a fit over the change. Rikku enjoyed the chance to learn from Zeus and Rexy though since Tidus and Yuna have been busy trying to keep Hermes and Loki in line long enough to listen and have a successful hunt" Teddy sighs as Juno nodded and slowly rubbed her thumb on the back of his neck.

"I'm just glad Rexy hasn't gotten overly aggressive with Rikku. It helps I guess that Rikku doesn't want to be an alpha female and isn't in heat" Juno muses as Teddy snickered at the point since it seemed Hermes and Loki were going through a phase all males went through in the wild and that they'd been born in captivity like their parents didn't change those instincts.

"I'm just glad Tidus and Yuna stopped after this last clutch since the hellions are more than enough" Hermione deadpans as Juno cackles in agreement, happy for her pack members' recent additions in another nest of twelve. She had high hopes more would survive in this clutch compared to the first. It also meant they would have to expand on their reserve and start looking into more land be it in the magical world or expanding on the property in Miami. The ownership of Sorna and the working lab were solely in case Masrani's Jurassic World went to shit and she needed to move the animals on Nublar back to Sorna.

"Why is Juno cackling like Emma and Lily after what they did to their teacher the other day?" George asks in amusement as he approached with Lily and Emma (11 nearly 12 years old) on either side with Hugo (8 years old) holding his free hand while the youngest of their four children was strapped to his front in a baby carrier in the form of little Rose (2 years old).

"She's amused at my pain over Tidus and Yuna's latest additions after all the trouble the hellions have and still are giving us" Hermione sighs as Lily and Emma snicker in amusement at their mum's pain. They had heard the horror stories of the hellions and Teddy's antics and remembered a few instances when they were old enough to understand that their family was large and weird and that not everyone was as accepting of Aunt Juno and her familiar.

"Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna and the twins (10 going on 11 years old) are going to be late. Alice (9 nine months old) was being a little fussy when I picked up Hugo" George admits as Juno nodded, the youngest Lovegood having been born a month ago with her mother's looks and her father's coloring while the twins had been the exact opposite. Temperaments included much to the amusement of their parents.

Owen and Barry would beat the last of the Hammond pack as Juno and her friends had been dubbed by park staff and the latter would note how much space they took up in the restaurant and how two spots next to Juno had been left for Owen and himself. He would also note with some amusement how much the older children adored the Raptor trainer and how the attraction between Ms Hammond and Owen was very obvious.

"The Nargles are still a problem Jun and you need to get rid of them" Luna says airily to the ravenette as they relaxed in the lounge room they'd reserved for dinner, the pair having sat back to watch Owen and Teddy talk while fighting off the Weasley twins while the Longbottom twins were keeping the rest of the children occupied as the adults talked.

"Mhm I'll deal with it after I hear how his date with Dearing goes" Juno grumbles annoyed as Luna eyes Owen a little incredulously. The man obviously knew that the ravenette and red head butt heads and couldn't stand each other so why pick the red head as a possible date.

"It's going to be bad so don't worry so much…She has an itinerary planned so you know its going to be awful before you try to argue with me Jun" Hermione points out as Juno choked on her drink and gave her best friend an incredulous look.

"Who uses an itinerary for a date?" Juno wheezes out quietly and waving Teddy off as she, Luna and Hermione tried to figure it out and came out with only Claire as the answer. Only someone as anal about the details like Claire would plan a whole date out right down to the last detail.

"Once it goes bad he'll figure it out if Teddy doesn't beat him over the head first for asking Dearing out" Hermione points out amused as Juno nodded with a shrug, grinning in fond amusement as her boys talked about whatever it was they were talking about. Likely the girls and Rikku knowing Owen and Teddy.

The date would turn out to be a failure as Luna predicted much to the silent vindictive amusement of Juno who would give Owen a look of 'I told you so' when he talked to her about it during their down time. Things in the park though remained quiet for a couple more months until the successful breeding of the I-Rex, Hermione breathing down Wu's neck and supervising the project after an argument between Juno and Simon weeks after that initial get together at the steak restaurant.

No knew what had been said, but Juno had come out moderately calmer than she had been going in and Simon had come out looking tired and slightly brow beaten to the amusement of some of his employees like Lowery Cruthers. All anyone knew was that Juno had taken the smaller of the two I-Rex eggs under her care and that Wu and the Security Division were on a tighter leash over what had gone on in that private meeting.

"What are you going to do with it?" Owen asks curiously as he watched Juno put the acquired egg into the old incubator that had been used for her pack in the Raptor Nursery.

"The main DNA Wu used is Rex and the rest I'm not allowed to know about as per my agreement with Simon so once it hatches we're going to see on which side of the DNA scale she tips and try to socialize her and include her into some of the exercises you do with the girls and I do with the pack and Rexy in T-rex Kingdom once the one Masrani Global still owns is on display. The lab was worried about this one once hatched wouldn't make it compared to the bigger egg they still have in their care. I warned Simon against this kind of DNA tampering though after what happened on Sorna and he ignored me so we're stuck with the pair Wu managed to create" Juno explains as she made the egg as comfortable as possible and warm with torn up blankets and fresh plant clippings, much like a real nest.

"And you brought it here where Hoskins can watch it when he does come into to see any progress on the girls" Owen points out as Juno shook her head no, a vicious smile forming on her face.

"Hoskins can't legally take it away and if he tries to illegally I'm within my right to fight back since legally this baby will be under my ownership and mine to care for. Dinosaurs are not weapons and after he tried to convince me to let the military have the hellions as a test run of that idea I banned him and the Security Division from Sorna. The labs on that island are mainly used to monitor the InGen created and local fauna as per Simon's agreement to maintain the local wildlife along with a lab to synthesize vaccines for most of the diseases the animals here on Nublar and on Sorna suffer" Juno explains as she locks up the Nursery with a new set of keys and the only set to the new locks on the Nursery door.

"Luna and Hermione's work I take it" Owen says amused as Juno nodded with a grin as they checked on the girls before heading into the park for the evening, Owen finally having asked Juno out on a date.

Owen would take Juno out to her favorite places for the night before being dragged back to her place drunk, Juno only slightly tipsy after drinking him under the table much to the amusement of most who watched the spectacle. He would wake up with an Allosaurus baby in his face, Yuna's last clutch having hatched during the night in the makeshift nest Juno had behind her small home in the old Jurassic Park.

The brunette's yell of surprise would bring Juno running and only stop to nearly cackle in amusement as the runt of the clutch of four to survive in this last dozen sniffed and poked the man for food.

"He just wants food is all, nearly harmless in this case since he only has the baby teeth for the moment" Juno says amused, picking the baby up with a minor struggle since the infant didn't want to leave Owen alone.

"Nearly harmless? How are the baby teeth nearly harmless" Owen asks as he followed Juno outside to spot three more babies and the rest of the pack in the makeshift enclosure the ravenette and her friends had built once it became clear Juno was going to supervise and spend more time on Nublar while Neville and Luna continued their work on Sorna.

"The adult teeth are like daggers and for shredding meat compared to the insect eaters that are the baby teeth Owen. Plus you're lucky it was only the runt who got in since his siblings are bigger as you can see" Juno points out as Owen slowly nodded and asked which baby is what gender after taking a moment to remember that he needed to treat the pack like he treated the girls since Juno was the only one they trusted and behaved for.

"The second smallest is male and the bigger pair are female. No names yet and they aren't going to stay here since Luna and Neville have volunteered to baby sit with the hellion duo when Tidus and Yuna are on a hunt. That's if Zeus doesn't take a shine to one of them first like he did Rikku" Juno explains as she dug out the bag of raw chopped up beef to feed the infants outside, keeping the fighting to a minimum with a draconic like growl.

"Zeus picked out Teddy's familiar then. He didn't mention that when I asked him about it" Owen points out as Juno grinned in amusement. Teddy didn't remember Zeus picking out the sole female of the hellion trio since her godson hadn't been old enough and magic mature enough to recognize the bond till recent years.

"He wasn't old enough to retain the memory Owen that's all. The infant Zeus picks though won't be a familiar this time, but a play mate for the I-rex infant that comes out of that egg since Teddy and I are the only ones who've bonded like we have to them and the rest of the pack only listen to me because of my status as Zeus' alpha" Juno says as she supervised the feeding frenzy. Leaning into Owen as he attempted to be sneaky in wrapping an arm around her waist.

True to her word though Zeus would choose a hatchling, the one to scare the shit out of Owen ironically enough while the rest went to Sorna to stay with their parents and older siblings as the ruling pack of Allosaurus on the island while Zeus, the runt and Rikku remained on Nublar with Juno and Teddy to go on display with Rexy. It wasn't even long after that the I-rexes would hatch, the Masrani owned one going into a solitary cage that was to be its paddock for the remainder of its life while her sister would hatch surrounded by Owen's raptor pack and the runt Juno had named Hades.

"It's beige" Owen says slightly wary as he and Barry watched the infants eyes bleed from the angry orangish red to a vibrant green (Think the Arid Skin from JW Evolution) as it bonded itself to Juno, sensing her animagus form and knowing she would fulfill its need for a parent.

"She is the product of Wu messing around in that lab. She's safe though if you want to introduce her to the girls. They took to Hades well enough" Juno says patiently as the Indominus Rex chirped and growled demanding its first meal from the ravenette.

"It's docile" Barry notes as the he watched it eat without a care as Hades poked around and tried to steal from the dish as well and not lashing out like Hermione had reported her sister doing to the park handlers days earlier. The female would growl warningly when Hades got a little too close for her comfort a moment later, but otherwise wouldn't lash out.

"We're going to have to come up with a name for her….Mione dubbed the park's baby Indominus, Bloody Mary" Juno admits as Owen nods his head seeing it while Barry snorted in amusement.

"The name fits if Hermione's reports to you are accurate. What will you call this one then" Barry asks as Juno picked the baby up once it had finished eating to clean her face and get her used to the idea of positive touch since Zeus and Rikku were affectionate animals compared to the raptor pack and Rexy.

"I'll need to think on it a little bit. Wasn't sure what gender she would come out considering how many types of DNA went into her outside what Wu reported to Masrani…I can't tell you the rest without giving you nightmares at this point or legally for that matter since it was part of the deal in getting her out of Hoskins hands" Juno admits as the baby tucked her head under the witch's chin and grumbled in pleasure as she rubbed around the ridges on its back.

"You going house her up in the enclosure behind your place?" Owen asks as Juno nodded, watching Hades as he sniffed around the raptor pack in their individual holding containers and being mindful of the infant in her lap since her claws were just as sharp as the raptors.

"Yeah don't want to tempt Hoskins or for anyone else to catch onto the differences between the two now that they've hatched. Bloody Mary will likely live up to her name if Claire and the park staff don't change how she's treated and housed while this one here will be very well adjusted, or as adjusted as I can manage anyways since you can't train out natural instincts as we all know" Juno says, continuing with her rubbing when the baby made a noise in annoyance when she stopped momentarily. "It's where I keep Zeus, Hades and Rikku anyways when the older two aren't on display with Rexy" she finishes as both Owen and Barry nod in agreement.

The raptor pack were a handful enough on their own and having both infants running around and under their feet was detrimental to all the work they were doing here. They also didn't want Hoskins to see any of the work the ravenette was doing with them and helping them in comparing notes and training techniques since the raptors were naturally smarter than Allosaurus all on their own without a familiar bond in place like Zeus and Rikku.

When Claire announced her nephews were coming to the park for Christmas Break in 2015 Teddy volunteered with Claire's assistant to watch them since he would already be there with the Weasley twins on their holidays from their fifth year at Ilvermorny.

"We can show them around since Mom is helping out with the raptor project for the time being" Teddy offers as Claire slumped slightly in relief at the offer and would agree as long as Zara went with him.

"Teddy why didn't Claire come to get them herself?" Lily asks curiously as she stood with her twin and their older cousin and Ms. Dearing's assistant for the woman's nephews to arrive off the ferry.

"She's meeting with the investors for the I-Rex project and couldn't make the time till this afternoon. Mom couldn't come with us because Hoskins is coming today to see Owen's progress with the IBRIS project and she needs to hide Arturia till he's gone since they've been training her off camera with the girls and with pack in T-Rex Kingdom" Teddy explains patiently as Emma nodded seeing it.

"Auntie Juno swears a lot when Hoskins is brought up" Emma points out with a laugh as Zara snorted in amusement. Everyone but Simon Masrani knew how the main financial backer (after Masrani Global anyways) to Jurassic World felt about the Security Division head. That and that she was seeing the main trainer for the raptor program.

The twins would spot Zach and Gray first and point them out to Teddy as the blue haired teen held up the sign Zara had made a little higher.

"Where's Aunt Claire?" Gray asks as Zach looks sullen and doesn't reply. The two boys trudge over to meet Zara and the other teens at her side; a large monorail system which traverses the park is seen in the background.

The brothers are seated side by side in the lead car of the train running along the monorail, Teddy and the twins across the aisle. Zach continues looking sullen and bored, crossing his arms. A gleeful Gray grins and elbows him but doesn't get a response. The ever watchful Zara, having removed her shades, is sitting behind them.

"Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago" the Monorail Announcer is heard saying over the interior speakers.

Excited, Gray leaps up and runs to the front and watches as the train approaches the main entrance to the park. It greatly resembles that of the original Jurassic Park, complete with lit torches, except it reads "JURASSIC WORLD" in large blue letters. The doors creak open, allowing the train to pass through.

In the Monorail Hub Gray rushes excitedly through the crowd with the twins on his heels much to the amusement of Teddy.

"Please obey all park rules. Proper attire, including shoes and shirts, must be worn at all times" the Park Announcer says over head while Gray gawps at everything he sees, the twins at his side. The glum-looking Zach follows a little ways behind, Zara walking beside him with Teddy, having some difficulty keeping pace with him. She checks her wristwatch.

"Your aunt arranged to meet you at one o'clock" Zara explains before looking up annoyed at Gray. "Can he slow down?" she asks as Teddy snorts in amusement and gives her a look.

"Nope" Zach says as Gray and the twins have already gotten on a nearby escalator and gestures excitedly to them.

"Come on!" Gray says excitedly as the twins motion for Teddy to hurry up as well since they wanted to see their mom before they had to stick with the Mitchell's for the rest of the day.

"Okay we'll meet you at the hotel room once we reach the top of the escalator since I need to check in with Aunt Hermione and let her and Uncle George know the twins are here" Teddy explains to Zara who nodded and watched as the Weasley twins answered some of Gray's questions before the group split into two.

Zara opens the door and enters a lavish-looking hotel room with the boys entering behind her, keeping an eye out for Teddy and the twins since the visit was going to be a quick one obviously since Hermione was helping with the I-Rex presentation today.

"Your aunt's got you VIP access. So you can get on all the rides without waiting in line" Zara explains as Gray is impatient, fussing with the big screen TV.

"Let's go!" Grays says impatiently, Zach, looking at his iPhone, goes and flops down on the bed.

"Dude, she said we had to wait" Zach says still slightly sullen.

"I don't wanna wait anymore!" Gray says as he runs and opens the windows, looking out at the park.

Beyond the hotel room balcony, we see John Hammond's dream come true as the sun burns bright onto Jurassic World and built beside the fences of the Mosasaurus Lagoon stands the Monorail. Standing big and proud, The Innovation Center can be seen from afar along with Main Street below it with massive amounts of tourists walking back and forth to each attraction building.

Teddy and the twins would knock on the door not long after, Teddy looking slightly winded already and the twins looking very much amused at the fact they'd left a prank behind for Wu to find. No one bad mouthed their mother and got away with it, especially not the mad scientist.

"Sorry for the wait. Aunt Hermione had some rules in place for Emma and Lily while they're here" Teddy apologizes as Zara nodded in agreement.

On Main Street crowds of people fill the street leading towards the Innovation Center. Gray is running enthusiastically up the steps of the building with the twins while his brother, Teddy and Zara trailing behind.

"Come on!" Gray says impatiently as Teddy smiled tiredly, wondering if he'd been this bad at Gray's age and mentally shaking his head no. He'd had his mom and Rikku to think about so being in a rush hadn't been an option for him unlike Emma, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander, Hugo, Rose and Alice.

"Relax" Zach says with learned patience.

"Come on!" Gray calls out as Teddy picks up the pace to at least keep up with the younger trio.

"Dude, chill" Zach sighs as they make their way up into the Innovation Center. The boys with Teddy and the twins push open the double doors and enter. Zara, trying to keep up, almost doesn't make it through before the doors swing shut. The interior of the building is a flurry of activity. A statue of John Hammond stands tall toward the back of the building.

"Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory. Join us on an exciting journey 65 million years into the past" the Park Announcer says, in the center of the lobby is a holographic platform, currently displaying a life-size projection of an Apatosaurus which roars, seemingly at the boys. Announcements over the P.A. from both male and female speakers continue as they take in the various exhibits the lobby has to offer, including Digging for Dinosaurs, a recreation of a paleontological dig where children use brushes to uncover bones.

We see an asteroid strike the Earth in an enormous explosion. The children give various exclamations of amazement and fright. Elsewhere, we see a holographic projection of a globe of the Earth, showing where various dinosaurs lived during prehistory.

Gray rushes over to the Mr. DNA Show, where visitors are quizzed about genetics. After a quick scan of the screen he immediately begins pushing buttons and reciting the answers.

"Cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived" Gray recites as the twins watched on remembering playing with it at three years old. In response, a 3-D representation of MR. DNA appears onscreen.

"Test your knowledge!" Mr. DNA says for the next visitor as Zach sidles up to him, grumpy.

"Hey, don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for babysitting" Zach says grumpily while Teddy shook his head at the younger teen.

"...the building blocks of life! When John Hammond discovered a way to bring dinosaurs" Mr. DNA continues as Teddy pulls the twins into his side, grateful for the half hugs they give. They too were slightly put off with Zach's attitude and knew it was going to be a very long day if he didn't relax and enjoy himself now that he was here.

"Gray, is that you?" Claire calls out from behind them. They turn and see Claire descending the stairs on her phone.

"Aunt Claire!" Gray says excitedly as they run over. She continues down, still talking on her phone, but in a hurry to finish the conversation.

"Okay, yeah. No, I'm gonna have to go. My nephews are here" Claire explains and as she hangs up and reaches the bottom, Gray runs up and hugs her. She is clearly overjoyed but unsure of how to respond and awkwardly hugs him back. The holographic projection has now changed from an Apatosaurus to a Parasaurolophus next to them. Zach ambles up, still looking moody and emotionally distant as usual, hands stuffed into his pockets while Teddy and the twins watch on with Zara.

"Hi! Oh, oh, my gosh, you're so- you're so sweet!" Claire says with a laugh as she turns and looks at her other nephew as Zara joins them, having finally caught up to the boys, Teddy and the girls.

"Whoa, Zach! Last time I saw you, you were like..." Claire says in surprise as she holds a hand at about roughly Gray's height. "That must've been, what? Three, four years ago?" she continues as Teddy made a face knowing it had been longer than that.

"Uh, seven. Seven years. But, you know, close" Zach says awkwardly.

"So I see you already got your wristbands and this is for food" Claire explains as she hands Gray an envelope with the Jurassic World logo on it.

"Zara and Teddy here are going to take great care of your until I'm doing working tonight, okay?" Claire explains as Zara glances up from her cell phone, looking uninterested while Teddy gives the boys a friendly smile, the girls waving. Gray suddenly looks gloomy at this revelation.

"You're not coming with us?" Gray asks disappointed.

"Oh, um, I really wish that I could, but tomorrow I can take you into the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's... that's gonna be cool, right?" Claire says as Zach rolls his eyes while Gray averts his gaze from his aunt and stares at the door. Claire's phone rings.

"Okay, so I will see you tonight at, uh...uh, six" Claire says thinking it over.

"No, no, don't forget you have the..." Zara reminds shaking her head.

"Right, of course. I will see you tonight at eight. What time do you go to sleep? Or, or, do you go to sleep at different times?" Claire asks as Teddy covers his eyes while the twins roll their eyes at the woman. The boys don't respond. They're stony-faced. Her phone continues ringing insistently. She checks it.

"Okay, so, um, have fun" Claire encourages and looks to Zara and Teddy. "And take very good care of them" she continues, smiling as she walks off through the holographic dinosaur.

Teddy would shrug at the looks he's given by the boys before leading the way outside, Emma texting her mom how things had gone so far and asking to see if Aunt Juno was available later after she'd dealt with Hoskins.

Meanwhile in the Raptor paddock a pig runs past, squealing with fright. Suddenly, it gets through a gate, and it closes. We see a raptor claw tapping impatiently.

"Hold!" Owen orders as the Velociraptors obediently comply, abruptly pulling to a halt.

"Hey! Okay! Eyes on me! Blue?" Owen calls out with his hands up and presses the clicker in his left hand. "Blue! Watch it. Charlie. Hey! Don't give me that shit! Delta! Lock it up! Good! And we're moving" he continues, clicking the clicker once more to get Blue's attention as he moves to where a basket hangs from a railing with Juno standing next to it, her personal video camera in hand. She recorded all the sessions for Owen's private collection and her own when she did sessions with Arturia and Hades with the girls.

"HOLD! That's good. That is damn good" Owen says as he presses the clicker. "Very good! See, Charlie, that's what you get!" he continues as he throws bait to Charlie, who promptly snatches it from the air. "Echo, there you go! Delta! Blue? This one's for you. HOLD! Eyes up! Go" he says after feeding the last of the rats and lets them go. The Raptors scatter.

On the platform above, hands are shaken and cheers heard. Barry approaches Owen and Juno, the latter turning her camera off and stashing it in her small backpack.

"You finally did it, man" Barry congratulates as Vic Hoskins appears, much to the displeasure of Juno.

"Owen. I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but, damn, you got them eating out of your palm" Hoskins praises as Juno gives him a dirty look and walks away to keep an eye on the girls.

"You came on a good day. It's not usually a happy ending" Owen points out the man's lack of care and knowledge on the project.

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?" Hoskins asks pointedly.

"We've been busy" Owen says evasively in hopes the man would drop it.

"Not too busy to cash your paychecks" Hoskins states as Owen bites the bullet and asks what the man wants.

"What do you need, buddy?" Owen asks resigned, getting a look from Juno nearby for relenting.

"A field test. Hey. I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet" Hoskins explains, his wish for the animals to be used in military ops very obvious as Owen leads the man away from his animals.

"These are wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me, you DON'T want them in the field" Owen explains seriously, trying to walk away.

"I just saw a bond. A real bond. Between man and beast" Hoskins points out, getting in Owen's way towards the stairs.

"You're in my way" Owen points out as they both walk down the stairs, Hoskins speaking up to explain his point.

"Come on. We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 65 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders" Hoskins pleads as Barry laughs incredulously at the man's words while Juno shook her head in annoyance.

"We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon?" Barry demands incredulously before walking away, Juno patting his back as he went.

"Shit. Come on, gents. It's grown-up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark" Hoskins says exasperated.

"But that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it" Owen deadpans knowing from experience with the loss of the last employee and from Juno's horror stories with the Allosaurus pack.

"Look at these creatures. They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty can NOT be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all" Hoskins says, pointing at the raptors still loose in the arena.

"What if they decide THEY wanna be in control?" Owen asks quietly amused.

"Well, then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines. What? What's so funny?" Hoskins demands once he notices Owen laughing.

"I don't know. You come here and you DON'T learn anything about these animals except what you want to know. You made them, and now you think you own them" Owen explains once he got his laughter under control. He could see why Juno had banned the man from Sorna and away from her animals.

"We DO own them. Extinct animals have no rights" Hoskins points out, believing his words whole heartedly much to Juno's anger as she approaches.

"They're not extinct anymore, Hoskins. It would be best if you remembered that, especially when you find yourself on jaws end of one of the animals you want for military use" Juno says pointedly.

"Exactly. We're sitting on a GOLDMINE and Masrani and you Ms Hammond are using it to stock a petting zoo. He just wants to teach people some humility. He doesn't make weapons. You think that the eighth richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks? He's so diversified; he doesn't even KNOW what he owns" Hoskins states as Juno crossed her arms in annoyance of the reminder and would stop herself from reaching out to punch the man.

"How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?" Owen asks in annoyance.

"Since the day we hired you out of the Navy. You knew the end game. These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save? War is part of nature. Look around, Owen. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that, we end up with places like this, charge seven bucks a soda" Hoskins says, motioning to the buildings around them.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Owen asks in dark amusement as he reached out and grabbed Juno's shoulder in hopes of stopping her from lashing out at the man in front of them.

"This is gonna happen. With or without you boys. Progress always wins, man" Hoskins says apathetically while Juno growled under her breath at the tone. She really wished she could punch the man without getting sued or charged for violence against a park employee.

"Maybe progress should lose for once" Owen points out only to turn in dread as the new guy called out.

"Pig loose! Pig loose!" Jurassic World worker Leon calls out as he falls into the raptors' paddock, attracting the attention of Blue, Charlie, and Delta. Owen opens the gate and rushes inside to save him.

"Owen, no!" Barry shouts as two rangers aim their weapons at the raptors.

"Oh no, no, hold your fire! Hold your fire, do not fire!" Owen calls out as he approaches the three raptors. Barry closes the gate.

"Put 12 amps in these animals, they're never gonna to trust me again" Owen explains as Barry pulls Leon out of the paddock.

"Blue, stand down. Stand down" Owen orders as Blue snaps at him. "Hey, hey! What did I just say? Delta, I see you. Back up" he continues as Delta snarls.

"Okay, good. Good. Charlie? Stay right there. Good. Close the gate" Owen says, ordering Barry to close gate at the end of his statement.

"Are you crazy?" Barry demands as Juno comes up behind the man.

"Just trust me" Owen pleads as Juno nods and does as asked as Leon shouts for them to shut the gate. As Owen backs up to the gate, at the last possible second he drops down and rolls underneath as the gate slams shut. The raptors try to follow and ram their heads into the metal.

"I'm okay" Owen reassures the pair as Juno fussed in silence.

"Yeah" Barry says in relief while Owen turns to Leon.

"You're the new guy, right?" Owen asks as Leon nods.

"Yeah" Leon says weakly, accepting the hand up from Barry.

"You ever wonder why there was a job opening?" Owen asks rhetorically while Juno sighed and let herself be comforted. "Hey. Don't ever turn your back to the cage" he continues when Leon looks back and sees one of the girls muzzle pressed up against the bars and hisses at him.

By the time Owen and Juno went their separate ways for the morning Hoskins was gone much to the unease of the ravenette who knew the man was up to no good.

"I'll see you later; I have to check on Arturia and Hades before meeting up with Teddy and the twins at T-Rex Kingdom. Try to stay out of trouble till then will you?" Juno asks in amusement as Owen snorts and pecks her cheek before letting her go knowing Teddy was indeed on the island with the Weasley twins and that only meant chaos since the girls couldn't stay out of trouble when left without adult supervision.

Juno would catch up with her nieces and godson as they took Claire's nephew to the herbivore petting zoo and it would be Juno who with a little effort lifted Gray up much to the surprise of Zach.

"That better?" Juno asks in amusement as Gray nodded and took pictures since Zach had shot down the idea of at least riding the Triceratops baby, the only animal in the petting zoo he was still small enough to ride.

"Who are you?" Zach asks, tugging Gray's shirt down to hide the hip pack.

"Auntie Juno!" Emma and Lily squeal together, hugging their aunt once she put down Gray.

"That's my mom and generally she works with your Aunt Claire alongside my Aunts Hermione and Luna and Uncle Neville who work in the park with her. Now that my mom is here though we can ditch Zara" Teddy points out amused as Zach nodded and would scatter with the new adult in tow, silently glad they'd gotten a more attentive guide than Aunt Claire's uninterested assistant.

"The next T. rex feeding will begin in 10 minutes" the park's automated message plays as Juno encourages the group along, sharing a knowing grin with the girls and Teddy that only Zach catches.

"T. rex! Come on, man! Come on!" Gray says excitedly before running ahead with the twins.

"Okay. Let's go!" Zach agrees as the rest followed him, Teddy catching up to pick Gray up while the girls squeezed to the front.

"Parents be aware, this show may be disturbing for smaller children" the automated voice explains as they release a cow, launching a flare to catch Zeus, Rexy and Rikku's attention.

"Whoa!" Gray says in awe and asks how this was possible as they watched two Allosaurus and a T-Rex hunt the cow.

"Let me introduce my mom properly. Gray this is Juno Marigold Hammond and she was there when Rexy and Zeus, the bigger Allo in the enclosure hatched. You see Zeus was an accident and instead of letting him be put on display in the original park my mom took him home and formed a bond with him and luckily for her she went to school in a boarding school so far into the highlands no one asked any questions about him" Teddy explains with pride as Gray turned to Juno and started asking her all sorts of questions about Zeus and would learn that she had two more on Sorna while Zach answered his cell phone.

"Hey, Mom" Zach answers, watching the feeding with interest since the crowd had opened up for him a little, some of the parents moving their children along to watch the Sorna live feeds instead.

"You were supposed to call me when you landed. Are you having fun?" Karen Mitchell asks concerned.

"Yeah, I guess. Aunt Claire gave us passes, so we don't have to wait in line" Zach explains, mindful to make sure Gray doesn't hear since he seemed happily absorbed in whatever Ms. Hammond had to say.

"Wait, she's not with you?" Karen says in shock and silent annoyance before making sure her boys were in good hands before hanging up to call and chastise her sister.

"Your mom?" Juno asks quietly as Zach nodded with a shrug at the knowing look on her face.

"Want to go see the Mosasaurus show?" Emma asks out loud, looking to the older members of the group for permission and at Gray's eagerness they would get in line and get some seats, Juno making sure they were all settled before she had to leave, having gotten a text from Claire demanding she join the red head and Owen in checking out the I-Rex paddock.

"Okay stick together and I will try to be back by the time you check out the Gyrosphere" Juno says as Teddy nods while Gray asks what was wrong.

"Ah you're aunt needs my help with something that's all. Once I'm done I'll come back and maybe if you and the twins have behaved for Teddy and Zach I'll take you into the back to see Zeus, Rikku, Hades and maybe Arturia if she's not playing hide and seek" Juno promises, smiling lightly as Gray nods eagerly with a smile while Zach asked if that was safe.

"It's fine, they've never bitten Teddy and he practically grew up with them" Juno says as both Mitchells stare at Teddy incredulously.

"Don't stare, Aunt Juno has had the pack longer than Teddy has been alive, like seven years longer" Lily says as the boys nod and get comfortable while Juno walks off quickly.

"The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it could prey on anything it could sink its teeth into" the announcer explains standing on a platform. Above the announcer and into the lagoon, a great white shark is via a mechanical hook. "Okay folks; let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out" she continues as Gray shoves Zach in excitement while Zach is staring at a picture on his phone of his girlfriend. He would look up though at the nudge from Teddy as the girls bounced in their seats at what was to come next.

"Zach! Zach! The Mosasaurus" Gray shouts excitedly as suddenly! The big fierce reptile of the sea thunders out of the water and snaps its jaw onto the Great-White dragging it under the water within lagoon and sending a pool of water over the audience. Soaked in water, the audience cheer and clap in total excitement and 'awe' to what they just saw. Zach smiling in shocked awe to what he'd just seen claps along with everyone else's. The bleachers begin to move downwards.

"Okay, hold on tight. We're going to give an even closer look at our Mosasaurus" the announcer explains as the bleachers begin to move down. When the bleachers stop moving, the audience are now sitting in the Underwater Observatory and are watching an underwater view of the reptile. Noise fills the attraction with cheering and clapping. The Mosasaurus grabs the last of the Great-White shark eating it whole then rapidly biting it.

"It has eighty-eight teeth" Gray explains excitedly to his brother while Teddy passed his cousins a towel each, handing one over to Gray and Zach.

"Hey, you wanna see something else cool?" Zach asks hyped up by the show.

"Yeah!" Gray says happily as he accepted the towel and the group would move onto the Gyrosphere unaware of what was going on in the northern end of the island.

By the time Juno arrives the construction crews are on break as Claire and Owen get out of Claire's car. Owen stares up at the towering walls, looking unconvinced and more than a little uneasy while Juno frowns in disapproval.

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program" Claire explains as the ravenette falls in step with Owen. She walks over to the flight up steps leading up to the observation tower. Owen and Juno follow. "Corporate felt genetic modification would up the "wow" factor" she continues to explain as Juno silently hisses her disapproval and gives Claire a look that spoke volumes of her opinion on the matter.

"They're dinosaurs.'Wow' enough" Owen says just as unamused as his girlfriend and project partner, having spent enough time with the other I-Rex to know that whatever they were looking at this afternoon wouldn't be pretty in comparison to the last two years of work that had gone into making sure Arturia was very well adjusted mentally and physically.

"Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus rex makes us relevant again" Claire explains with a smirk on her face as Juno bites her tongue knowing the red head was wrong. Newer fossil discoveries and ways of extracting the DNA would bring up the numbers, not the mad science Wu had used to bring about the I-Rex.

"The Indominus rex!" Owen says with a grin not believing his ears. He couldn't believe they had stuck with the name for the hybrid when Hermione and Juno had shortened it to I-Rex and given the animals themselves names people could pronounce easily.

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four year old try to say 'Archaeornithomimus'" Claire explains as Juno shook her head in annoyance with the woman.

"You should hear you try to say it..." Owen says with a frown on his face.

They enter the observation room. Supervisor Nick is sitting at his desk on his lunch break, munching on a sandwich. Besides them he's the only one present. They walk over to one of the windows. As earlier in the day when Simon visited with Claire, they don't see the I. rex, just the dense jungle of the paddock interior beyond the glass.

"What's this thing made of?" Owen asks hoping Claire might let slip more than Juno had been able to since Arturia had hatched.

"The base genome is a T. rex, the rest is... classified" Claire explains still looking for the animal in question.

"You made a new dinosaur, but you don't even know what it is?" Owen asks dubiously as Juno frowns in concern and tries to pick out the traits she knew to look for and wasn't finding them. She hadn't physically seen Bloody Mary yet so she was looking for a bigger red eyed version of Arturia.

"The lab delivers us new assets and we show them to public" Claire explains already annoyed by his line of questioning. "Can we drop a steer, please?" she asks/demands of Nick, annoyed Nick presses a button.

"How long has the animal been in here?" Owen asks not relenting in his questions, noting Juno's lack of progress in spotting the animal and the concern on her face.

"All its life" Claire says matter of factually.

"Never seen anything outside of these walls?" Owen asks in concern knowing that Artie had been a handful after she and Hades had been moved from the house into the makeshift paddock behind the ravenette's home at six months old. Both animals had been about waist height compared to him at this point and just reaching the lowest rib in her ribcage.

"We can't exactly walk it. Not like Juno's animals" Claire points out much to Juno's aggravation. There's a rumbling noise outside and a huge crane lowers a hunk of beef down from above.

"And you feed it with that?" Owen demands in concern, Juno moving to the monitors Nick is sitting in front of to look them over in her search.

"Is there a problem?" Claire asks still not getting it, seeming bemused and still mildly annoyed with all the questions.

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional" Owen explains as Juno rejoined the conversation.

"Your raptors are born in captivity...So were Juno's Allosaurus" Claire points out.

"With siblings. They learn social skills. And He imprints on them when they're born. There's trust. It took me years to get where I am with the pack as well adjusted as they are. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food" Juno explains, verbalizing her and Owens increasing concerns, but Claire isn't sharing their opinion. She adopts a very patronizing, sarcastic tone.

"So she needs a friend? We should schedule play dates? That sort of thing?" Claire asks sarcastically.

"Probably not a good idea" Owen says darkly. Noticing the dinosaur hasn't emerged from the jungle to eat the meat, Claire leans over and taps on the glass.

"Where is it...?" Claire asks frustrated, it being Owen's turn to be sarcastic.

"What, is it in the basement? Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room" Owen asks while Juno frowned in concern. Ignoring him, Claire shakes her head.

"It was just here. We were just here" Claire explains as she goes to one of the thermal imaging consoles and activates it. It performs a scan of the jungle. After a moment it emits an annoyed buzzing sound and flashes the readout "NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED." The other computer screens arranged around the room begin beeping in alarm and they all show the same words. They're not detecting any body heat inside the paddock. The Indominus rex isn't showing up.

"Oh, Shoot" Owen says catching Juno's attention as Owen walks over to a window at the far end of the room.

"That doesn't make any sense. These doors haven't been opened in weeks" Nick explains to Claire. Across the room, Owen points out the window with Juno standing at his side.

"Were those claw marks always there?" Owen asks the red head as Claire turns and comes to look at what he's pointing at.

"You think it...?" Claire asks and realization hits her and she begins trembling. "Oh, God!" she says and turning, she runs out.

"She has an implant in her back! I can track it from the control room!" Claire explains as Juno and Owen watch her go, then turn and look back out the window. By the rear door of the paddock, they can see numerous deep scratch marks in the concrete going up very high.

"Arturia has never done that" Juno whispers in concern as Owen nodded.

"Artie is adjusted and has a basis to follow in how she should behave. She knows where she fits in the food chain" Owen points out, sharing her concerns. He would have her wait in the control room of the paddock while he and Nick went into the paddock to look over the scratches.

Once the ravenette agrees to stay behind Owen and Nick enter the main area of the enclosure through a side door. Warily, they walk through the jungle to the back wall, where a worker, Ellis, is inspecting the claw marks. Owen is alert and Nick looks nervous, but they make it over to where Ellis is without incident. Owen feels the deep grooves with his bare hand and the three men stare up at the massive wall looming over them.

"That wall's forty feet high. You really think she could've climbed out?" Nick asks skeptically.

"Depends" Owen says looking up at the many scratches indicating Bloody Mary got out.

"On what?" Nick asks warily.

"What kinda dinosaur they cooked up in that lab..." Owen points out.

Vivian's (a control room employee) voice comes through Nick's radio all garbled barely a few minutes later.

"...area... ...Paddock 11... ...dock 11, do you copy..." Vivian's voice comes out still garbled.

Nick answers. He doesn't seem concerned, although Owen is already glancing around, suddenly uneasy.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Nick asks as Owen looks up to the control room and sees Juno banging on the glass frantically and pointing behind them.

"It's in the cage! It's in there with you!" Vivian says frantically from her end of the radio in the control room.

Nick looks confused while Owen springs into action at Juno's banging and Vivian's frantic tone.

"Go!" Owen shouts. He pushes past Nick and then the three men begin running for the door they entered through. Nick is slow and lags behind. Suddenly he stops, glimpsing the outline of Indominus rex through the trees. Turning, he runs back the other way. Owen and Ellis skid to a halt as the WHITE I. rex emerges from the jungle and blocks their escape. It bellows forth a mighty roar. The two turn and run back the way they came, but Ellis isn't fast enough as the Indominus snatches him up in her clawed hands, he screams.

Masrani, Lowery and Vivian listen to Ellis' screams over the radio in the Control. The only audio being crunching sounds. A horrified Claire can also hear the sounds of Ellis dying through her phone.

Reaching the back door, Nick uses a handprint ID and a security code to override the door lock. The huge door begins to open. Running to it, he hesitates, looking back at Owen who is running towards him with Indominus rex right behind him. He sees the Indominus with Ellis in her mouth as she rips off one of his legs. Nick screams and runs through the door.

In the control room a video feed shows the paddock door opening with an alarm blaring "SECURITY BREACH."

"Close the door" Simon orders.

"We can't lock him in there with that thing!" Lowery says incredulously.

"Come on, close it now!" Simon orders and he leans over and presses the button himself when Lowery and Vivian hesitate.

"Somebody talk to me! What is happening?" Claire yells into her phone still making her way to the control room in her car.

The door begins to slowly close as Owen runs towards it, with the huge predator gaining on him from behind.

"Shit!" Owen hisses as he runs through. Workers rush around in a wild panic, trying to escape, as the Indominus gets halfway through before the door closes on her. Her head and one arm stick free and she snaps her jaws at Owen. He runs and slides underneath the crane, where he lies hiding on his stomach. Indominus pushes the door off of its track with the servos whining in protest and then steps out from inside the paddock, freed.

Owen watches, wide-eyed, as the Indominus stomps over to where Nick is sitting in front of a pickup truck. She walks around the left side as Nick, mustering his courage, peers around the right front bumper. He whimpers and sobs as he sees the huge tail disappearing around the rear of the truck, then turns back around, trying to hide. He clutches and kisses a crucifix.

Suddenly the truck is violently knocked aside, flying through the air and crashing noisily to the ground upside-down, leaving the supervisor sitting out in the open completely exposed. He and Owen look at one another for a long moment. Suddenly, the jaws snap down, grabbing Nick and lifting him up out of view the brunette.

Acting quickly, Owen draws a survival knife and rolls over onto his back. Reaching up, he grabs the crane's fuel line and hacks desperately at it with his blade until he finally slices through it, rupturing it and spewing gasoline down onto himself. Hurriedly, he smears it all over himself in an effort to mask his scent. Having finished eating Nick, the Indominus now approaches the crane and crouches down on all fours, sniffing. Owen lies back, perfectly still, as the dinosaur's bloodied, gore-encrusted jaws inch closer and closer...until finally she withdraws, rising up out of view, and walks away.

Slowly, Owen lifts his head, watching her go, her thudding footsteps retreating into the distance. Shivering, he lies back down and exhales in relief.

Juno would come rushing out once the coast was clear and rush to Owen as he crawled out from under the crane and hold her to him tightly when he realized she had stuck around and hid in the paddock control room. Both would make their way to the Control Room, Juno texting Teddy a Code 19 was in progress and to stick close with the twins and the Mitchell brothers till she said otherwise.

"You guys been here before?" Zach asks the girls sitting behind him and his brother as they rode the monorail towards the Gyrosphere attraction.

"If Mom and Dad get divorced, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad?" Gray asks randomly, startling Emma, Lily and Teddy into paying attention after getting Juno's text.

"What? Why would you say that?" Zach asks/demands Gray.

"Because they are" Gray admits slightly choked up.

"No, they're not getting...They're not getting divorced. Look. You haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way" Zach explains in denial, so used to their parents arguing and two faced behavior.

"They get mail from two different lawyers" Gray explains, admitting to peeking through his parents private mail.

"That doesn't mean anything" Zach points out as Teddy approaches, sensing the impending melt down.

"I googled. They're divorce lawyers" Gray admits, tears in his eyes.

"All right, whatever. You know what? It doesn't matter, okay? I'm gonna be gone in two years anyway. I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced. Hey, knock it off. You're gonna cry? Look. You're gonna get two of everything, right? You're gonna get two birthdays, two Thanksgivings, two..." Zach says impatiently, annoyed with the revelation and his brothers tears.

"I don't want two of everything" Gray says tearfully.

"Yeah, well, it's not up to you. All right? There's a point you have to grow up" Zach says bluntly and gets a swat from Teddy for his words and follows the motion to go sit with the twins.

Gray stares out from the glass window and sees vehicles traveling on the road below. He would look up though as Teddy tapped his shoulder and would accept the open comfort the older teen had to offer.

"You know things might be bad now, but eventually they will get better. Your parents are just no longer happy being in their current relationship and this divorce they're getting is their way of fixing that and getting into a place where they are both happy, they both will still love you and likely had you come visit your aunt so you didn't have to witness the hard part of the whole thing" Teddy explains as Gray nodded, accepting the tissue and blowing his nose while wiping his eyes. The rest of the ride would go peacefully and a little more calmly as the twins kept Zach distracted while Teddy kept Gray company.

In the jungle the vehicles converge on the Indominus Rex. In the control room though things are tense as Owen and Juno finally arrive.

"I need to see a badge. Sir, I need to see a badge" the security guard says to Owen, Juno already having flashed hers.

"What the hell happened out there?" Owen demands harshly, shrugging off the security guard's attempts to get his attention

"There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!" Juno says in a near hiss, green eyes bright in her anger over what had happened

"It must have been some kind of a technical malfunction" Claire explains with a sigh, waving off Juno's concerns and anger.

"Were you not watching? She marked up that wall as distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped!" Owen says angrily at the ravenette's side.

"Hold on. We are talking about an animal here" Claire points out as Juno shook her head.

"A highly intelligent animal" Owen points out seriously.

"400 meters to the beacon" Vivian reports as the team approaches and are armed with stun devices.

"You're going after her with non-lethals" Juno demands incredulously on behalf of herself and Owen. "I never go up against a predator with non-lethals, its just painting a sign on them saying 'easy target so come and get me'" she explains angrily.

"We have $26 million invested in that asset. We can't just kill it" Simon tries to explain himself to the ravenette and shadow backer of the theme park and would note his answer only made her angrier.

"Those men are gonna die" Owen points out to those listening since it seemed those who had the power weren't willing to listen.

"300 meters to the beacon" Vivian reports as Juno covered her eyes in aggravation.

"You need to call this mission off right now" Owen advises seriously.

"They're right on top of it" Vivian says as the asset recovery team surrounded the tracker beacon.

"Call it off right now" Owen barks and would go on ignored.

"You are not in control here!" Claire shouts as Juno hisses in anger.

In the jungle, where the team have dismounted their vehicles and proceeded on foot to the I rex. The commander picks up the tracking implant from the ground, the team members wary.

"Blood's not clotted yet. It's close" the team commander reports, picking up the skin, muscle and blood covered tracker.

"What is that?" Simon asks in confusion as Juno texted Hermione to keep an eye out for Teddy, the twins and the Mitchell brothers via hacking the security systems through Lowery's terminal. He was always good about it and willing to follow Juno's orders anyways.

"That's her tracking implant. She clawed it out" Owen explains as Juno focused back on the situation on hand after texting Neville and Luna to remain on Site B and to up security there since things were likely to go to hell on Nublar if Claire and Simon didn't start listening to her and Owen.

"How would it know to do that?" Claire asks/demands to know in confusion.

"She remembered where they put it in. It's why we didn't put the tracker in the pack or Artie. They would remember where the lab inserted it and try to claw it out if they wanted to go unnoticed by the control room" Juno explains quietly, reminding most of the room that the ravenette definitely knew what she was talking about since 'Artie' was the nickname for the other I-Rex in the park.

Meanwhile, the commander notices blood dripping onto his arm. He looks up and backs away as the Indominus comes into view. The Indominus moves forward slightly to show it is exactly the same color as the foliage.

"It can camouflage!" the commander shouts and as he races for safety, the I rex picks him up. The team hits it with all their stun weapons and the creature drops the commander. While uneaten, he is crushed as the Rex flattens him.

In the control room, the personnel watch as the chaos ensues.

"Evacuate the island" Owen says as Juno texted Hermione the Code 19 and to implement CADMUS which was the code word for the backing up of all Wu's research and packing up of all spare viable DNA and embryos and apparate them to Sorna for safe keeping to move to her private lab so Hoskins and Wu would have little to work with should they try to take advantage of the current chaos.

Once things settled they would move the herbivores still on the island along with the remaining Rexes still on Sorna to Miami property while putting down the rest of the carnivores still on Sorna along with the Pterosaurs on Nublar since Nublar had more than enough on it already. They'd expanded on it in recent years in preparation to move off Sorna due to the volcanic activity and the need to preserve the remaining living animals from the original Jurassic Park. Juno had wanted it ready just in case things went pear shaped on Nublar and they would need to move the animals off it in the aftermath. She knew though that the Miami property would be a more permanent solution unless she got another of her larger properties cleaned up and prepared for the undertaking of housing all the animals privately and publicly.

"We'd never reopen" Claire points out as Juno puts her phone in her pocket, on vibrate and speaks up at the red head's statement.

"You made genetic hybrids, raised one in ISOLATED captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves" Juno states seriously, staring Claire in the eye as she explains this.

"Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Simon asks as Juno shakes her head in aggravation and makes a noise of frustration at his ignorance.

"She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out. Now, Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!" Owen orders in frustration and in fear of what the I-Rex was capable of.

"We have families here. I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone" Claire argues back as Owen shot an arm out to grab Juno before she launched herself at the woman, her fear and anger very obvious now.

"You already have" Owen says, his aggravation obvious.

"Mr. Grady, if you're not gonna help, there's no reason for you to be in here" Claire states, basically ordering both the raptor trainer and Juno out of the control room.

"I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there, that's no dinosaur" Owen says to Masrani, his exasperation obvious and with his piece said would leave.

"You better heed his words Simon and get answers out of Wu even if you have to resort to drastic measures because Owen is right. What Wu created is not a dinosaur and if I find out you didn't specify what you asked for this is all on you for not keeping that man on a tighter leash" Juno growls before following after her boyfriend and partner, knowing Simon would at least listen to her if not Owen.

"Okay. I'm going to close everything north of the resort. This is a Phase One, real world. Bring everyone in" Claire orders once both carnivore trainers were out of the room.

"This is a Phase One, real world. I repeat, this is a Phase One. Bring everyone back in" Vivian gives the order through her headset.

At the Gyrosphere the twins and the Mitchell brothers had managed to get to the front of the line with Teddy just behind them, texting back and forth with his mom, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Neville as to what was going on and that the CADMUS plan had been implemented by his mom.

"Did you know that the soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive. So, the proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up, and uh... act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for a millennia that way" Gray explains as the twins listen and nod along, Zach ignoring what Gray says and flirting with a girl further in the row.

"See, now, even if the amber mines dry up, they'll still have bones to..." Gray continues to explain as Emma nods and goes to add her own input since she shared her mom's interest in the science in bringing back dinosaurs.

"Shut up" Zach says as he points at the girl he is staring at.

"What do you think is gonna happen from you just staring at them?" Gray asks loudly as the girls giggle and Zach is embarrassed. The twins snicker and high five with Gray at his actions before being let into the Gyrosphere as their turn came up.

"Thanks, man" Zach sighs slightly put out by his younger brother's actions.

"You're welcome" Gray says pleased with himself as the girls get into the Gyrosphere and drive away, following the same path Emma and Lily had gone.

"Enjoy the ride" the ride manager says monotonously. A new Gyrosphere arrives. Zach and Gray get in.

"Pregnant women and those who suffer from motion sickness should consult with a doctor before riding this ride" a man's voice says over the PA as Zach and Gray drive away, leaving Teddy behind.

"Enjoy the ride" the ride manager repeats himself in the same tone as the phone rings. The manager takes up the ringing phone.

"Hello? Seriously? Sorry, folks. the ride is closed" the manager says, choking on his spit at first before relaying the order as all those waiting in line begin clamoring.

"Everyone needs to proceed to the monorail and exit towards the..." the manager reads from the manual as the guests all begin speaking indistinctly.

"Come on, guys, I just work here" the manager pleads as Teddy begins to encourage those around him to begin making their way back to the monorail and back to the resort and to get inside if they can manage it. He stays behind with the manager though to wait for the Mitchell brothers and the twins to come back.

Zach and Grey are in a Gyrosphere with Emma and Lily following them in their own, having waited for the boys to come into the valley.

"Hey, there. I'm Jimmy Fallon. Welcome aboard the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine made possible by science. Your safety is our main concern. Which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like Dilophosaurus venom. One drop of this can paralyze you, so watch out. Is this real? It is? And for added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by aluminum oxynitride glass. So tough, it can stop a. 50-caliber bullet. The Gyroscopic technology will keep you upright at all times..." Jimmy Fallon welcomes through the introductory video created for the guests reassurance they were safe on the ride and keep them interested with fun facts.

"Where are they?" Gray asks as the twins in the next sphere take the lead, knowing the track better than most.

"...so you've got nothing to worry about" the video of Jimmy Fallon continued to say

"Man" Zach says in awe as they take in all the Triceratops and Stegosaurs in the valley.

"Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort" the ride's automated voice blared out in both balls, the twins sharing a concerned look as they looked towards Zach and Gray's ball.

"Come on, we can stay out a couple more minutes" Zach comforts at the disappointed look on his younger brother's face.

"But they said it was closed" Gray points out as concerned as Emma and Lily continued to follow them.

"Aunt Claire gave us special wristbands, right? We're VIP, dude. Come on. It'll be fun" Zach reassures as they continued to explore the valley in the Gyrosphere.

"Mom is so going to kill us for not turning back" Lily sighs to her twin as Emma nodded.

"Aunt Juno too, but they'll understand we were only following Zach and Gray for their own protection. Plus we can ditch the ball and follow on foot since the herds know us" Emma points out gently as Lily nodded, squeezing the offered hand of comfort and letting her sister drive for awhile, texting Teddy to let him know they were sticking with the brothers to try and herd them back to the resort.

They were all unaware Claire had finally remembered her nephews were amongst the park guests and was calling Zara to make sure they were at the resort after spotting security reunite one of the many lost children with their mom.

"Hello?" Zara answers slightly frazzled, looking for Juno or Teddy in the crowd since she had spotted the woman take the boys with her nieces and godson to see T-Rex Kingdom.

"Zara. I need you to bring the boys back to the hotel right away" Claire requests, causing Zara to panic even more.

"I don't know...I've been looking everywhere for them. It's just been quite a while" Zara admits in a rush.

"Slow down. I can't hear you" Claire says as she begins to worry.

"Zach and Gray, they've run off" Zara admits finally, knowing Teddy had taken advantage of her lack of care to give the boys a better tour and experience in the park much like Juno had done for him when the park had first opened.

"They what?" Claire says in shock and hangs up on Zara after the woman had explained what had happened, that Teddy and Juno had taken them off her hands to watch them and that she hadn't seen any of them since. The red head would call Zach on his cell.

"Hey, Claire" Zach answers after checking the caller ID.

"Zach, thank God. Is Gray with you?" Claire demands worriedly as Emma and Lily pulled up beside them with concerned looks on their faces.

"I can't really hear you. We're in the hamster ball" Zach explains as the phone signal begins to cut out.

"Okay. Zach, listen to me. I need you to..." Claire says as her phone cuts completely.

"Hello?" Zach says and hangs up when he can't get a clear answer.

"Zach? Are there any Gyrospheres left in the Valley?" Claire asks after she hangs up and turns to Vivian.

"No, they're all accounted for. It's my job. What? There's two in the field" Lowery says after noting the missing spheres.

"Send a team of rangers, bring them in" Claire orders as Vivian nods and taps her headset to give the command.

"Security, we need a search and rescue in the Valley" Vivian says into the mouth piece.

"It's gonna be a while. We've got our hands full out here" the security personnel member explains on the other end much to the ire of Claire.

"No, there are four guests missing! You need to make this your top priority!" Claire says angrily into Vivian's head set.

"Just do it, man" Lowery mutters to himself, feeling only pity for the person on the other end who had to deal with Claire's anger.

"There's a lot of guests missing. We're doing the best we can" the man explains as patiently as he can manage.

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it myself" Claire says angrily and looks towards a large screen, and sees Owen Grady arguing with a security guard, Juno at his back still looking pissed off.

"Do you think I'm the one you need to be worried about right now? Back off!" Owen argues and pushes the security guard into backing off while Juno would just receive a text from Teddy telling her the twins were still in the valley with the Mitchell brothers.

In the valley Zach and Gray were still exploring in the Gyrosphere and stumble upon a broken into gate, unaware the twins had gotten out of their ball and sent it back to follow them on foot once they realized what had broken the gate, having seen Artie use her claws to take apart her meals.

"What happened here? Dude. Off-road" Zach says as the twins slipped into the undergrowth to see what Bloody Mary had done.

"But they told us to go back" Gray reminds his older brother, noting the twins had gone on ahead on foot.

"I'm just worried you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience. Shh.." Zach explains putting a finger to his lips at the end before they both drive into the jungle, past the broken gate.

Back with Claire, she is now in the lobby, nervously searching for Owen and Juno.

"Claire!" Owen calls out in concern, having spotted her looking for something frantically.

She hurriedly walks towards them as Juno came up his elbow and showed him her phone, a pained look on her face.

"I need you" Claire admits in a panic as Owen pulled them both aside

"Okay" Owen says slightly concerned.

"I need your help. My nephews, they're out in the Valley. Please, if anything happens to them..." Claire explains, fear evident in her overall demeanor.

Owen and Juno leads a scared Claire away from the crowd.

"How old?" Owen asks

"The older one, he's um.. he's uh..high school age. The younger one, he's...um He's a few years..." Claire tries to explain only for Juno to cut her off.

"Zach is nearly sixteen and Gray is twelve. Emma and Lily are following them on foot or so they told Teddy who is heading to get Rikku and follow them as well" Juno explains in a tight voice.

"You don't know how old your nephews are? And how do you know how old they are?" Owen asks as Juno pinches her nose in annoyance.

"I was with them until Claire asked me to come with you to inspect Bloody Mary's enclosure. I left them at the Mosasaurus show with plans to meet them at the Gyrosphere. Now lets go because Rikku won't stand a chance up against Mary on her own" Juno growls as all three adults hurried off.

Back with Zach and Gray and the twins.

"No, no. Bad idea, bad idea" Gray says, his worries about the consequences of Zach's choice to continue forward obvious.

"Great idea" Zach disagrees, ignoring Grey's concerns.

"No! We're gonna get arrested. They'll shave our heads, and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet" Gray says scared as they continue forward.

"What are you talking about? There. You see? I told you. You're welcome. Up close and personal with four dinosauruses" Zach explains pointing out the small herd of Ankylosaurus as the twins quickly hide, spotting Bloody Mary.

"I hope Teddy hurries up…Rikku would be great protection right about now" Lily mumbles to her sister as Emma shook her head no.

"We need Zeus, not Rikku. She's too small and has a high risk of not surviving an encounter with Bloody Mary. So no Teddy shouldn't hurry up. We just have to hope Aunt Juno and Uncle Owen got Teddy's texts and hurry up to come get us" Emma says seriously as she makes sure they were more secure in their spot.

"Ankylosaurus. We shouldn't be here. And there's five dinosaurs" Gray corrects his brother, including the reflection of the I-Rex.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something? Look. One, two, three, four" Zach says baffled counting all the herbivores he can see in front of them both.

"Five" Gray says as he points to the front of the Gyrosphere, the Indominus Rex appears. Both of the boys turn, seeing her. She roars loudly, causing them both to panic.

"Go, go, go!" Gray urges terrified as the twins clutch each other in fear from their hiding spot.

"Shit! Hold it together, man!" Zach shouts back.

"Drive! Drive! Go!" Gray urges noting the strange carnivore was distracted by the Ankylosaurus that had decided to remain and fight.

The Indominus races towards the Ankylosaurus, knocking Gray and Zach around in the Gyrosphere. The dinos knock them around, running away. One falls, and Zach holds Grey's hand, who's screaming and crying. The fallen dino stands, and bellows towards her foe. The hybrid roars back, running towards the Ankylosaurus.

Meanwhile, Zach grabs the Gyrosphere's handle, and pulls sideways. The herbivore bellows again, and swings her dangerous tail, knocking both of the boys away. With that tail swipe, they're knocked upside down with both dinos fighting in front of them. Soon, the hybrid snaps her foes neck.

"We're safe in here, right?" Gray asks softly in fear.

"Yeah. We're totally safe" Zach reassures the other.

Meanwhile, with Claire, Juno and Owen are driving towards the valley.

"Come on. Pick up, pick up, pick up" Claire urges as she tries calling her nephews unaware that it was putting the boys at risk.

Back to Zach and Gray, the phone starts to vibrate. Zach looks down, and sees that his Aunt is calling him. Zach reaches down, and Gray shoves him, seeing the hybrid staring at them.

"Zach" Gray urges quietly.

"I almost got it" Zach reassures as he tries to reach the phone.

"Zach?" Gray calls out again, spotting the twins creeping towards the only path of escape, motioning for blonde to get his brother's attention.

"Yeah?" Zach says distractedly as he finally gets a hold of his phone.

"Look" Gray motions in a panic.

"What?" Zach says looking up and sees the angry red eye of Bloody Mary.

"Go! Go!" Gray urges as Zach tries to drive only for the I-Rex to pick the sphere up and try to bite her way in and giving the boys an out when it pops the side door open.

"Gray, Emma, Lily go!" Zach shouts as the twins grab Gray and drag him with them as the group of four run with the I-Rex on their heels.

"Crap! We're gonna have to jump" Zach says as they reach a cliff, the twins taking the initiative and jumping ahead of them as a means to catch Gray.

"I can't" Grays says in a panic, his brother ignoring him as the I-Rex closes in on them both.

"Are you ready? One, two... Come on!" Zach says jumping with Gray at the same time and with the twins help stay under the water until they heard Bloody Mary leaving.

"You jumped" Zach points out in relief, both boys sharing a hysterical laugh at what they'd managed to do while the twins helped them both up.

"C'mon we have to keep moving, Teddy should be catching up soon with Rikku" Lily reassures as both boys nod, Gray asking quietly if they knew what that thing was.

"Either of you pay attention to Masrani's blog? Well he announced it as an attraction come the new year for the park, the Indominus Rex. Our mom dubbed her Bloody Mary though since her genome name is hard to pronounce…A hybrid dinosaur though our Aunt Juno couldn't figure out what went into it outside T-Rex and Raptor" Emma explains as they quietly walked into the undergrowth.

"They made that?!" Zach asks in shock as the twins nod.

"Aunt Juno was going to show you Artie before everything went to shit since she's calmer, smaller and tamer compared to her sister" Lily admits as the Mitchells asked how their aunt had gotten a hold of Bloody Mary's sister if they were so dangerous.

"Uhm, she may or may not have brow beaten Masrani into giving her up after she found out that Masrani let Dr. Wu create another hybrid after her warnings not to? The Spinosaurus on Sorna was the first and it was really aggressive or so was reported and posted online so mom and Aunt Juno warned Masrani against letting Wu make another. As you can see our family got ignored as Masrani has tended to do since opening the park" Emma explains as Gray nods, having read those reports himself and all would go quiet as they made their way deeper into the jungle and away from Bloody Mary.

Meanwhile in the valley Claire, Juno and Owen were pulling up in one of the Jeep's to investigate where the children had gone, Teddy was waiting for them in the trees with the Allosaurus trio still on the island. He'd managed to convince Artie to remain behind and nap after explaining slowly why it was a bad idea for her to follow them and how if Mary saw her and killed her it would hurt Juno.

"Stay in the car" Owen explains as both he and Juno got out, the former quick to approach the injured Apatosaurus that Teddy was trying to save.

"Hi. I know, I know. It's all right. All right, girl. Okay. Okay, okay. You're okay" Owen soothes as Juno and Teddy continued their work, ignoring Claire's presence as the healing spells did their jobs and brought the injured animal back from the brink. All the while the Allo pack stood watch, taking in the rest of the dead and near dead animals in the valley.

"Give her some space" Juno says as the first healed survivor in the valley herd slowly got to its feet as Teddy rushed ahead to see if there were any survivors and continued his work with Rikku at his back.

"It didn't eat them. It's killing for sport" Owen notes as Teddy makes a noise of triumph further down the hill as another Apatosaurus got to her feet and by the time Claire wanted to move on there were at least four on their feet though wary of the Allosaurus in their valley.

"Okay Teddy take Hades and Rikku and herd these guys to somewhere safe for the time being and contact your Uncle. He'll need to get a better look at our patch job and get them ready for transport and don't argue with me…I'll have Zeus and we'll make sure to get Emma and Lily. I need you to do this for me and keep your Aunt calm while she continues with CADMUS" Juno explains quietly as Teddy nodded and would hug her tightly before letting go and doing what he was told, whistling for Hades and Rikku to follow him.

"You continue with the car and Zeus and I will follow you" Juno says quietly as Owen nodded and all three would continue their search, Claire asking where Teddy was going with the survivors.

"He's getting them somewhere safe where Neville can have a look at them and get them prepped for transport since the island is no longer safe for them regardless if Mary gets put down. He'll do the same for the other animals we're going to transport once Mary is put down since the park is likely to close down after all this shit" Juno states before climbing up onto Zeus' back and following the Jeep towards the last signal from the boys Gyrosphere broadcast from.

"No, no, no" Claire pleads as she finds Zach's cell phone, Owen having pulled out the broken tooth still stuck in the destroyed Gyrosphere.

"Hey. They made it out" Owen points out the tracks leading away from the sight as Zeus sniffed where the girls had been hiding, Juno pulling up the sweater she'd seen Lily wearing.

"My God, they jumped" Claire says in shock as they take in the end of the tracks.

"Smart kids, likely followed the twins if they knew what was best for them with Mary on their heels" Juno points out as Zeus growled loudly at the smell of Mary.

"Zach! Gray!" Claire calls out only to be stopped by Owen shushing her. "Hey, I am not one of your damn animals" she complains as Juno gave into the urge and face palmed while grumbling about the idiocy of regular people.

"Listen, those kids are still alive, but we won't be if you continue to scream like that" Owen explains patiently as Zeus grumbled and nudged Juno gently in his anxiety of Mary coming back.

"So...You can pick up their scent, can't you? Track their footprints?" Claire asks, motioning to Zeus and Owen as she said it and missed the outraged look on Juno's face.

"I was with the Navy, not the Navajo. And Zeus is not a tracking dog" Owen points out in annoyance.

"So then what should we do? What do you suggest we do?" Claire demands impatiently as Juno rubbed Zeus' jaw in hopes of soothing her familiar while making sure to avoid hitting him with her hunting rifle.

"You get back. We'll find them" Owen suggests only to get shot down by the upset woman.

"No, we'll find them" Claire states, motioning to all four of them as Zeus snorted his distaste at the idea. The red head that generally angered his alpha was basically prey dressed like that and scared prey at that.

"You'll last two minutes in there. Less, in those ridiculous shoes" Owen states seriously only to watch confused as Claire adjusted her clothes to follow Owen and Juno into the jungle with Zeus. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asks once the red head was done while Juno mumbled about having to teach him not to ask stupid questions like that later. If they survived this anyways because you never know with unpredictable animals.

"It means I'm ready to go" Claire says with her hands on her hips.

"Okay. Let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here. You do everything we say, exactly as we say it" Owen states, laying out his terms as Juno straightened up and gave Zeus the signal to move out.

"Excuse me?" Claire says unimpressed as Juno snorted in amusement.

"Just relax. It's just like taking a stroll through the woods. 65 million years ago" Juno says as she took the lead with Zeus, Owen quick on her heels with Claire.

Further in the jungle Gray and Lily stumble upon the broken work helmet, Mary likely having spat it out after killing the worker wearing it as Zach and Emma catch up with the pair, both having agreed they were in charge of watching out for their younger siblings since Teddy wasn't likely to catch up with them any time soon.

"Stay here" Zach orders Gray and Lily as Emma approached the broken down vehicle. Both would go ignored as Gray and Lily followed them.

"The old visitors centre" Lily says softly as Emma nodded, accepting her twin's hand as they followed Zach and Gray inside.

"Wow. You still have those matches?" Zach asks as he picks up one of the bones on the floor and the last of the surviving banner that once hung above them.

"Here you go" Gray says after digging the pack out of his hip pouch while Emma and Lily took in the decaying building with sadness and awe.

"Gray!" Zach calls out to get his brother's attention from lagging behind as they explore the ruins, Lily clinging to Emma's side as they kept pace with Zach.

"1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara, Sand Beige" Gray rattles off as the group stumbles upon the old park's garage and the remnants of what wasn't cleaned up laying around and collecting dust.

"You remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?" Zach asks, an idea forming as the twins look between Zach and the Jeep.

"Yeah" Gray agrees with a nod as Emma breathes in and out through her nose before rolling her sleeves up in preparation to get dirty while Lily began to pull out all the foliage and debris still in the Jeep. They were all unaware of the coup going on in the control room as Hoskins tried to convince Simon to use the raptor pack to take down Bloody Mary. Didn't know that Simon would take control and fly the helicopter with the gun Owen had wanted from the start to take out Mary.

"You think it's out there? I mean, I know for a fact it is definitely not out there, all right?" Zach reassures his brother as they heard the loud noise of something moving in the distance.

"We're totally safe. Here, go take this. You're stronger than me" Zach says handing Gray the battery and would return to find the girls sitting in the back waiting for them. "All right. Turn it over" he continues once the wrecked golf cart's battery is in place in the old Jeep.

"Whoo!" Zach cheers as the engine turns on, Lily giggling in relief while Emma mumbled a thank you to whatever deity seemed to be watching their aunt's back since this was typically like one of her adventures at Hogwarts.

"It works! I thought you failed your driver's test?" Gray asks as he climbs into the passenger's seat while Zach got settled into the driver's seat to drive.

"No, only the driving part" Zach says humorously while Lily shared and unamused look with Emma, the latter having gotten close with their driver over the course of the day. They were all unaware that Juno, Owen, Claire and Zeus had been close by as they drive away to safety.

"This one of theirs?" Owen asks picking up Zach's over shirt as Juno snorted hysterically and motioned for Zeus to follow them discreetly. She didn't want the park staff to shoot him after all.

"Yeah. That road goes straight back to the park" Claire says as Owen tests the Jeep next to the one the boys had fixed.

"How did they even get one of these things started?" Owen asks and picks up the stuff to begin getting the last Jeep started, but they all stop at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"That wasn't Zeus" Juno hisses discreetly as they all hide behind the front of the Jeep, Owen realizing he'd left his gun beside the driver side door. She would got quiet as Mary nudged the car in hopes of getting one of them to move, squeezing Claire's hand in reassurance only to jump and follow the woman as Mary smashed and opening in the ceiling in hopes of better getting at the trio.

"Lowery, we found her. South of the Gyrosphere Valley, between the old park and the Aviary" Claire reports into her ear piece as the trio get further away from the old park and closer to the Aviary, unaware that the helicopter in the air had caught Mary's attention.

"Wait, are you following the dinosaur?" Lowery asks incredulously.

"Yes. Get ACU out here. Real guns this time" Claire orders as Juno snorts and quickly shoots a text off to Hermione and stating her girls were safe for the time being and to keep moving with things as planned after having read her report as to what was going on in the control room and labs.

"ACU is airborne. They took the helicopter" Lowery reports to Claire, catching Juno's attention with how loud he'd been in his answer.

"Who's flying it?" Claire asks as Lowery admits to it being Masrani. They would all watch ACU shoot at Mary and the I-Rex break into the Aviary, spooking the animals inside into fleeing into the path of helicopter, killing everyone inside as it crashes into the ceiling of the Aviary.

"Trees, the trees! Go! Go!" Owen urges as they all made a run for it, watching all the Pterosaurs flying towards Main Street.

Elsewhere Zach, Gray and the twins had managed to get to safety under Zeus' supervision unaware of the events going on behind them.

"Okay, that's it. We're safe now" Zach says in relief that is very much short lived as Gray and the girls spot the Pterosaurs overhead flying towards them and the park.

"Go, go! Go!" Gray and the girls shout as Zach presses on the gas and speeds up towards the gate.

"Shit! Hurry up! Hey! Help! Open the gate! Let us in! Open it up!" Gray and Zach shouts at security as they approach the gate with the Pterosaurs on their heels.

"Hello?" Claire answers as she, Juno and Owen finally reach a staff facility to get another set of wheels having made their way on foot through the jungle.

"Claire, we spotted the boys and the twins on surveillance. They're approaching the west gate. I'm headed there now." Zara explains as Teddy texts Juno the same, reporting his progress on getting the animals strapped in for transport to the Miami residence where George and Bill had been getting enclosures online for Juno. She would text him back to report to Barry with the Allo's and make sure Hoskins wasn't doing anything funny with the raptors and to let the pack give a warning if he got to persistent for Teddy's tastes.

"Okay. Stay right there. I'm on my way. Stay right with them" Claire orders as Owen and Juno pull up on a pair of Park ATV's.

"Hey! Get on!" Juno calls out, getting Claire's attention and all three would make their way towards the Mitchell brothers and the twins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly all guests must take shelter immediately" the female automated voice announces overhead as a siren goes off to make the warning more dire as the Pterosaurs approach and begin attacking the guests still out in the open.

"All units, take position on boardwalk. Use liquid tranquilizers. Do not fire live ammunition" Security announces to its personnel.

"Claire, Juno come on!" Owen calls out as the two women keep up with the raptor trainer.

"Stop running!" Zara urges on Main Street, having caught up with the Mitchell brothers and the twins.

"Wait" Zach and Emma shout, grabbing Gray from being grabbed by a Pterosaur while Lily hid behind them both, looking around frantically for Juno or Owen.

"Don't just stand there!" Zara chastises them before being grabbed herself, carried away and dropped into the Mosasaur lagoon. The quartet would watch as the Pterosaur tried to drown the woman only for both to be eaten by the marine reptile that called the lagoon home.

"Go! Get inside now!" Zach urges as Emma does the same with Lily, unaware their rescue had finally arrived with the Animal containment personnel.

"Zach! Gray! Emma! Lily!" Claire shouts as Owen and Juno shoot down the Pterosaurs with the park personnel. Owen would get distracted by Claire's and her nephews shouting only to be attacked by one of the Pterosaurs as he tries to get park personnel to hold their fire with the boys in the way.

"Merlin damnit Owen pay attention" Juno cusses as she shoots the Pterosaur trying to take a chunk out of her boyfriend as the boys and twins finally spot them.

"Is that Aunt Claire?" Zach asks incredulously as Juno helps Owen to his feet and lets herself be pulled into a kiss as the girls nod and race forward towards the adults.

"It's them! Zach! Gray! My God! Thank God! Thank God! What happened? What is this? Are you okay? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back? I was so worried about you" Claire fusses as Juno hugs the girls to her tightly with Owen as Lily cried and blubbered about never doubting the ravenette about her shitty luck and wanting an adventure of her own ever again while Owen soothed Emma who just looked dirty and tired.

"Who's that?" Zach asks in regards to Owen as Juno wiped away Lily's tears and quietly reassures the red head it was fine and that everyone was due for the bout of bad luck known as the Potter Luck eventually. It just had been shitty luck the twins bout had to happen in the park and that once things were over they were due for some time at home in the states and that she could help Uncle Neville care for some docile herbivores if she so wished.

"We work together. Same with Juno" Claire explains looking back to make sure the girls were alright since she got along best with Hermione up until today and the girls were the brunette's pride and joy.

"Hey. We gotta go" Owen says as Juno gently guided both girls towards the staff entrance they'd come through.

"Okay. Come on, come on" Claire urges the boys to follow, digging her phone out as they went. "Lowery, I'm on my way back to you" she says into the phone as they get into the staff only part of Main Street.

"That's a bad idea. The board assigned emergency ops to InGen's private security division. This guy Hoskins is in charge. And he has this insane plan to use the Raptors to hunt the Indominus" Lowery explains into the phone, making sure he wasn't overheard by Hoskins men.

"What do you mean 'use the Raptors'?" Claire asks confused as both Owen and Juno share a look, Owen cussing out loud.

"Son of a bitch!" Owen cusses as Juno quickly texts Teddy to make sure he was at the Raptor paddock and that Artie had been hidden and hidden well there so Hoskins didn't get any ideas.

"You shouldn't say 'bitch'" Gray chastises as the twins share a concerned look.

"Take the kids. Get them someplace safe" Owen urges just as the staff only gate breaks open and a flood of guests break through with a Pterosaur on their heels. They all quickly get into the staff Jeep.

"You got this! Go faster! Damn it, drive!" the boys urge as Owen backs them into a side opening, all watching as more and more guests run past.

"This does not feel safe" Zach states bluntly, getting a smack from Emma for his efforts while Gray asked if they could stay with Owen and Juno. Claire though mistook his words for the youngest asking to stay with her.

"I am never leaving you as long as you live" Claire says firmly as she looks back at the boys, Lily in Juno's lap and Emma in Zach's much to his quiet shock and embarrassment.

"No, him. Yeah, definitely him" Zach and Gray say motioning to Owen as Juno snorted in amusement as she comforted Lily who didn't find any amusement in the boys wanting to stick with Owen instead of Claire.

"Hey! Right here. Right here" Hoskins says, getting Blue to focus on him as Teddy watched on with the Allo's behind him. Zeus, Rikku and Hades having painted a very angry and vicious picture when Hoskins and his men had arrived earlier and been warned that with Simon dead that it was JUNO they'd have to get permission from now and that she was likely to shoot Hoskins dead before this plan was given the go ahead with the raptors at least.

"She looks at what she wants. Usually what she wants to eat" Barry points out as Owen pulls up with Juno, Claire and the kids. The kids would stay in the car as Owen, Juno and Claire approached.

"The mother hen has finally arrived" Hoskins says with a laugh only to hold his jaw as Owen throws the first punch while Juno whistled for her animals attention, catching Teddy as he threw himself at her.

"Get the hell out of here and stay away from my animals" Owen orders as Claire approaches with her own opinion which was one she shared with Juno, having discussed what she knew with the ravenette in the car ride over.

"Hoskins, you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch!" Claire points out with conviction of the knowledge Juno had shared with her. What had happened in that meeting with Masrani where she had obtained Arturia's egg and ownership of her and how it had been Juno's urgings to keep InGen on a tighter leash and Wu under more scrutiny because of what they had done by breeding the I-Rex behind Juno's back.

"Jesus! How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?" Hoskins demands only to end up on his ass as Juno punched him, knocking him down as her animals stood behind her to make her more menacing.

"It's not a mission. It's a field test" Barry says, pointing out the obvious as Hoskins got up, watching Juno and her Allos a little more warily now since Zeus had nearly take a chunk out of him before Teddy had gotten him to back off.

"This is an InGen situation now. Okay, there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island. You're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, better yet, how your animals saved lives" Hoskins points out as Claire and Juno shook their heads in silent anger at the man's gall to demand things of Owen and his animals.

"They've never been out of containment. It's crazy" Barry points out as Owen considers it.

"Let's move it out! This is happening! With or without you" Hoskins shouts as Zeus growls and gets the man's attention, having ignored the ravenette till now.

"The pack will take the lead on this otherwise you can kiss this operation good bye Hoskins. You may be the head of security, but all the animals on this island? Simon and my grandfather signed ownership of them over to me the moment your faction made itself known. And before you ask how Simon managed it? He signed them over to me in that meeting just before Bloody Mary and her sister hatched when it became clear you and Wu weren't fucking loyal to the man who made my grandfather's dreams a reality" Juno says bluntly, spitting at the man's feet as she walks off to get a better look at the squad. She would leave the planning to Owen otherwise she would end up killing someone with how insistent Hoskins was on doing this field test.

"We know that she is in sector five. This is a game we call hide-and-seek. It's a scent drill. We've done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target, wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command, and give her everything you got. We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my Raptors or the pack. Please" Owen says, outlining the plan of action going forward to the men around them.

"Easy, Blue. Easy. Attagirl. You don't scare me" Owen says as he tries to soothe his Beta, the boys approaching the cage door while the twins were with their aunt and cousin going over their part. Zeus had managed to convince Juno to bring Artie along and had scared the shit out of Hoskins and his men with her presence as she laid down with her pack (She was as big as Rexy for the moment and likely only to get a little bigger since she had been the runt between the two eggs), the oldest male in the group standing guard so no one could take advantage of his pack members.

"Owen. Are they safe?" Gray asks the raptor trainer while Claire watched on from a distance.

"No, they're not" Owen admits seriously, knowing the boys had likely approached Juno's animals already and were seeing the difference having watched Juno walk both boys in how to approach her animals and touch Zeus and Rikku while Hades had taken a small nap with Artie.

"What are their names?" Zach asks curiously.

"Well, you got Charlie. There's Echo. Here is Delta. This one's called Blue. She's the beta" Owen says as he points out each raptor by name.

"Who's the alpha?" Gray asks having noted the man had called Blue the Beta.

"You're looking at him, kid" Owen says before Claire lead the boys away.

"See? Totally safe. All right, get in. Come on. Get in there. If you need me, I'll be right up front. Just open that window. Okay? Put your seatbelts on. Okay, so just...Hold hands" Claire explains as she has the boys and the twins climb into the back of the supply truck while Teddy and Juno suited up to go with the hunting team, Arturia giving Juno permission to ride her while Teddy would ride behind Owen.

"Um...Nothing's getting in here, right?" Gray asks fearfully in the silence after Claire shut the door on them.

"Hey. Do you remember that ghost at the old house? Remember, the one in the garage? I protected you, right?" Zach points out patiently.

"You made a battle ax out of a ruler and a paper plate" Gray remembers with a small smile.

"Yeah. See, nothing is gonna get you while I'm around, okay?" Zach reassures gently. The twins were sitting huddled together quietly, the physical contact reassuring enough for them both.

"But you're not always gonna be around" Gray points out, voicing his doubts.

"Yeah, well...Hey...We're brothers, okay? We'll always be brothers, and we'll always come back to one another. No matter what" Zach reassures, putting an arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"No matter what?" Gray asks insecurely.

"No matter what" Zach assures with conviction, sharing a nod with the girls.

"Here we go" Juno whispers as Owen gives the signal and the hunt begins, Claire and the control room both watching through the cameras attached to the raptor squad. All of them getting glimpses of Artie and Juno's pack as they took the lead.

"Your boyfriend's a badass" Zach points out as Claire shook her head in the negative.

"Juno's boyfriend" Claire explains as the boys nod while the twins give them a dirty look for suggesting otherwise.

"They're slowing down" Barry calls out, getting Owen and Teddy's attention.

"They got something" Owen reports into the comm. lines.

"You know what? You guys are not gonna watch this. Keep the window closed" Claire says as the boys plead no and she shuts the window on them as the hunt team finally came to a stop.

"Something's wrong. They're communicating" Barry points out to Teddy and Owen as the former motions to his mom to make a move behind him.

"I know why they wouldn't tell us or Juno what it's made of" Owen realizes as Mary motions to the humans in position behind the raptor squad.

"Why?" Barry asks quietly dreading the answer already.

"That thing's part Raptor" Owen says as Teddy swallowed hard, finally realizing why Artie had taken so well to the pack exercises his mom had been doing with her and the pack and raptor squad.

"What's taking them so long? Light it up!" Hoskins orders through the line from the control room.

"Engage!" one of Hoskins men orders as they all begin shooting, Teddy ducking down and avoiding the action as he crawls into the underbrush to get his mom who had hung back to watch and make a move after Hoskins had his chance.

"Oh my God" Claire gasps from the supply truck as she watches the operation unravel.

"Watch your six. Raptors got a new alpha" Owen calls out, silently praying Juno had a back up plan.

And back up plan she did have as Juno whistled for her pack to herd the raptors away from the action as she rode on Artie's back with Teddy.

"Owen" Juno calls out, having deflected a explosive missile from taking out Charlie as she chirps and looks to Owen for a command, Artie growling and trembling in fright over all the gun fire around them. The female raptor would settle when she spotted her Alpha's mate with the last of her pack and the nest mate of the fake alpha.

"I can send her to George, they've got a paddock ready for her and the rest of the girls on the main land" Juno explains as Owen looked to Charlie conflicted, but nodded and had Teddy place the collar port key on Charlie and send her away.

George would take the fried camera off upon her arrival and herd her into the paddock he and Juno had set up once Owen had made his relationship with the ravenette more open and official. She had known the squad would likely need a home on their property should Owen carry through on his threats to take his animals out of the park if Hoskins kept hinting at any kind of military use for their training.

"To the vehicles now! Fall back!" Hoskins men shout as the survivors tried to flee the scene and abandon the operation much to the exasperation of Barry who would get left behind.

"No! No! Blue!" Barry shouts as Blue tries to get to the man through the log he'd hidden inside. He'd relax when Owen got the raptor's attention and led her away, Juno and Teddy following the rest of the raptor squad towards Claire and the children.

"Oh my God" Claire says in distress.

"Is everybody dead?" Gray asks fearfully, the window to the back open so the boys could see what was going on.

"No, no, no. Everyone is fine" Claire tries to reassure, shutting the laptop lid so the boys and the twins couldn't see anymore.

"Don't lie to him" Zach says bluntly already knowing most of the men who had gone out were dead by all the screaming that had gone on through the cameras.

"He's scared. It's okay to lie when people are scared" Claire says as she tries to keep calm.

"I wanna go home" Gray demands as the twins hug each other, reassured that their aunt was out there and that she would keep them safe, no matter the consequences.

"Sweetheart, you will, okay? I promise. Tomorrow you will be home, and your mother will never let me see you again" Claire reassures, slightly upset by the last vocal realization.

"Get out of here! Go! They're coming!" an injured soldier shouts, startling Claire into screaming as she starts the truck and drives away while Echo grabs the soldier trying to climb into the back.

"Just hold on back there" Claire shouts to the boys and the twins, Zach pushing a oxygen canister out the back to try and take out one of the two raptors following them. Claire would manage it though by ramming the truck into the raptor trying to catch up to the opening in the window and knock the raptor into the undergrowth.

"Turn it on" Gray shouts as he and Zach fiddle around with on of the electric cattle prods.

"I don't know how" Zach shouts back as Emma grumbles and takes it from them both.

"Bloody hell give it here" Emma shouts and turns it on and jabs it at the raptor trying to climb into the back of the truck while Lily attached herself to Gray. "So fucking glad I paid attention in those lessons Uncle Neville gave us in using Park tools" she grumbles as Lily giggled hysterically in reminder of those lessons.

"Are you guys okay?" Claire shouts, banging against the window.

"Did you see that?" Zach shouts as Emma sat down with the cattle prod giving her potential boyfriend a dirty look.

"I can't wait to tell Mom" Gray enthuses as Lily laughed and hugged her sister as she made a face.

"Please, no. Do not tell your mother about that, ever" Claire shouts back as Emma nods knowing she would never mention it to her mother. She'd get an earful for putting herself and her twin at risk like her Aunt Juno.

"Owen!" the boys shout as the twins spot Juno and Teddy coming up behind them with Zeus, Rikku, and Hades. Arturia had been sent to the main land and stuck in the Allosaurus paddock where Tidus, Yuna, Loki and Hermes were welcoming her into the pack with the teenagers Artemis, Athena and Apollo.

"We gotta get indoors. Follow me" Owen shouts taking the lead on his motorcycle.

"Teddy how many of those collars do you have left?" Juno shouts back as they followed behind the truck on Zeus.

"Enough for the pack, the rest of the squad, Rexy and the Mosasaurus. Everyone else is collared and keyed into their new enclosures waiting for the port key password while the remaining Pterosaurs have been drugged to pass in their sleep" Teddy shouts back as Gray asks Lily what a port key was.

"Okay wand waving, broom riding magic is real and out of all of us in the truck, on Zeus and the motorbike only you, Zach and Claire don't have it while Owen can't use what scrap of power he has. A port key is a spelled object to teleport whoever is touching it, or in the case of the collars Aunt Juno was asking about carry the animals to a specified location. Keep this information to yourselves and you'll likely be able to see us again otherwise someone from the government will pull a Men in Black move and wipe us from your memories and give Aunt Juno a slap on the wrist for us telling you" Lily explains as the boys nod.

"That was very mature of you Lily. Loved the movie reference" Emma points out as Lily stuck her tongue out at her sister, both ignoring Claire as she shushed them to call Lowery.

"Lowery, we're headed your way. Call in a chopper" Claire says into the phone unaware that Wu was supposedly packing up the lab, completely unaware that Hermione had already done so and left very good fakes behind that he wouldn't be able to recognize until he went to try and use the embryos or get DNA from the amber samples. Including his private lab much to her inner glee having gathered all the evidence she would need to pin the whole incident on him and get his license and credentials revoked as a scientist.

"Come on, come on. Go inside" Claire urges as they raise towards the visitors centre, Owen holding the door till everyone was inside. Juno would motion for the now collared pack to wait outside and guard the door.

"Control room, that way" the red head points out as the boys, Teddy and the twins get ahead of her with Owen and Juno on her heels.

"They evacuated the lab" Claire says and shares a look with Owen and Juno as they enter Wu's private lab to find Hoskins inside after taking in all the animals inside the terrariums that got left behind. "What are you doing?" she demands on behalf of the whole group as Hoskins men finish packing up the rest of the DNA replicas.

"I'm afraid that's above your pay grade, honey" Hoskins points out as Owen puts an arm out in front of Juno to stop her from attacking the man for his smug tone.

"Where's Henry?" Claire demands to know as she noted the man's absence.

"Dr. Wu, he works for us" Hoskins explains in quiet amusement as Gray gets a good look at the computer screen with the I-Rex on it.

"That's not a real dinosaur" Gray points out slightly disturbed.

"No, it ain't, kid. But somebody's gotta make sure that this company has a future. Imagine, that one, a fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advanced military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen. You see...Millions of years of evolution, what did we learn? Nature is the gift that just..." Hoskins explains only to cut off in fear as Delta broke into the lab.

"Shit! Easy. Easy, boy. Easy. Hey, hey. We're on the same side, right? Right? Easy. I'm on your side" Hoskins soothes reaching a hand out only to scream as Delta latched onto his arm and killed the man as everyone else fled the room.

"No, boys. Boys, this way. Come on" Claire urges as the girls followed their aunt and Owen only to have to turn around as Delta smashed through the glass and into their path, forcing them to flee out the front entrance. Gray would press a button and a hologram of a Dilophosaurus would light up and distract Delta as the whole group made it outside only to come face to face with Blue and Echo to the front and side while Delta came up from behind.

"That's how it is? " Owen asks before raising a hand to take the camera off Blue. "Easy. Easy. Easy. That's it" he soothes as he takes off the last of the cameras and Teddy gently puts the port keys on them when Blue gave permission, the Allosaurus pack forming a protective circle at their backs as Mary approaches and swipes Blue aside when the squad turns against her for Owen.

"Go hide" Juno shouts and urges the twins to go hide with Teddy while she took command of her pack to go on the offensive with Owen and the remaining raptor squad. She knew the collars would activate should the squad prove to be in imminent danger, taking them to their paddock much like Charlie.

"Rikku, Hades evasive maneuvers" Juno barks out as Zeus charged and took a chunk out of Mary's leg before evading the swipe she took at him, blocking her way from the younger two while Echo and Delta climbed onto Mary's back.

"24, 50. We need more" Gray counts the amount of teeth out loud and states as Claire looks to him confused.

"More what?" Claire asks confused.

"Teeth. We need more teeth" Gray explains to his aunt as the twins nodded, Teddy clutching them to his body.

"Okay, so you just wait here. It's gonna be fine" Claire explains, grabbing the walkie talkie and the flare in the store emergency kit before leaving the safety of the children' hiding spot. "Lowery, are you still there?" she asks into the walkie talkie as she races towards Rexy's paddock, silently thanking Juno's ability to plan ahead with the very large staff entrance into the enclosure while the battle continued on through her mad dash. Owen and Juno firing their guns from their vantage points behind an amber display and from in-between the Allo pack respectively as the raptor squad bit their way along Mary's back, porting away when Mary tossed them into the way of imminent death. Sure it would leave Owen and Juno with just the Allo pack and Blue, but better the squad live then be killed for Masrani's mistakes.

"Zeus, Rikku pincer formation" Juno shouts as Owen dove into the children's hiding spot to protect them better as Mary attacked them. Mary's answering roar of pain would be music to her ears as she fired her gun into the animal's face, drawing her away from Owen and the children till Claire could carry through on whatever it was she was doing.

"Hey, where are you?" Lowery asks from his station in the control room.

"I need you to open Paddock 9" Claire explains as she runs towards the paddock in question.

"Paddock 9? You kidding?" Lowery demands incredulously, silently wondering if Claire had snapped for her to be asking to open Rexy's cage as he pulled up the schematics and controls for the paddock door.

"Damn it, Lowery, be a man and do something for once in your life" Claire snaps, hitting below the belt with her words.

"Why do you have to make it personal?" Lowery complains as he does as Claire asks. She would toss the talkie aside and rip the flare open, activating it as Rexy approaches from the shadows of her enclosure, following the red head as she runs with the flare in her hands towards the fighting. Things had gotten worse as Juno ran out of ammo and Rikku and Hades both had taken some damage getting Teddy and the girls to safety while Zeus tried to defend his alpha from the monster that was Mary as Rexy raced forward, smashing her way through the Spinosaurus skeleton, effectively joining the fight.

Both animals would roar at each other in vocal challenge before charging as Zeus scooped Juno up and getting out of the way where Rikku and Hades had hidden away with Teddy and the twins.

"Run!" Claire and Juno shout from their respective spots watching the fight as both titans smashed the store Owen and the Mitchell brothers were still hiding in, Rexy losing the fight much to Juno's dismay.

"Go! Go, go!" Owen encourages as he and the boys get to safety, Zeus putting Juno down as she got her wand out and started firing angry Incendio spells at Mary to get her to leave Rexy alone as Blue charged from where she had fallen.

With both sides on the offensive Mary backed off Rexy and focused on her current attackers as Blue and Juno both took to dodging and attacking along the ground and roofs of the buildings in the case of Blue.

They with Rexy and Zeus would eventually back Mary towards the Main Street fencing of the Mosasaurus lagoon, Mary heavily damaged with debris, burns and scratches from being smashed and pushed into buildings by Rexy, Blue and Juno when the Mosasaurus dragged her into the lagoon below.

"Hey sweetheart" Juno croons as both Zeus and Rexy both fuss over the ravenette, she having taken some damage in the fighting with some blood trailing down her face and some scratches and burns along the rest of her body with her careless tossing of fire spells much to the awe of her godson and nieces. She'd been cutting back on the heavy magic over the years and focusing on the park and the packs more so sue them for being awed by her magical prowess.

"Let the cub put this on and George will have some cow ready for you on the other side okay sweets?" Juno bargains as Rexy grumbled and let Teddy approach, knowing the Fire Wings would keep her word and that she would get cow if she went through the weird transport.

"What about the Mosasaurus Aunt Juno?" Emma asks, edging up to the waters edge and peeking down much to her sister's slight panic as Lily pulled her back.

"Luna and your mom can come back for her once we have the aquarium part ready. Otherwise your aunt Luna and Uncle Neville will be busy getting all the other collared animals off the island while your mom takes all the lab stuff and gets it set up in her personal lab and taking all the evidence gathered against Wu and InGen Security Division to court" Juno explains tiredly as Owen and Teddy both help her stay on her feet.

Blue in all this would let Lily activate the collar and follow the rest of the squad to the main land where she would be cared for by Luna and the Longbottom twins while the rest of the humans got home the normal way so no one asked any serious questions.

Once on the main land Claire would stick with her nephews with Juno and her family sitting on the cots right across from them while they waited for Claire's sister and her husband to come pick Zach and Gray up.

"Here's my number and as long as your mom is willing, we live in Miami for most of the year and go to school in Massachusetts the rest of the year. Call me when you drop the cling on and make sure you stay in touch otherwise Lily will come after you if you don't" Emma explains quietly handing Zach her cell number and smiling lightly when he accepts it, Lily snoring against her shoulder much to Gray's amusement.

"My God, it's your parents. It's your parents. Come on, come on" Claire urges once she spots her crying sister and brother in law. George would approach as well and bring Juno, Teddy and the twins into a large group hug as his daughters attached themselves to him when he finally let go of Juno and Teddy.

"Are you okay? Baby" Karen cries, hugging Gray to her as she buried her nose into her son's hair. She would move onto her sister next and hug the red head to her in relief.

"I'm so sorry" Claire apologizes into her sister's shoulder and hug tighter when Karen waved the apology off.

"Are you okay? Come here sweetie" Karen asks moving onto Zach and reassuring herself her children were alright as Claire spots Owen and Juno reuniting with the rest of the ravenette's family as George hugged the raptor trainer in relief, squishing Juno and Teddy between them as Claire approached.

"So, what do we do now?" Claire asks as Owen and Juno share an amused look with George.

"Probably stick together. For survival" Owen says as Juno grins and sticks her hand out for Claire to take, giving the woman a job at the new reserve and zoo she was opening on her main land property in Miami having finally gotten the land organized and magically expanded without interfering with the Everglades as had been Luna and the Florida governments fears for the massive undertaking.

In her enclosure miles Rexy would make her way up onto the rock formation that gave her an overall view of her new territory and give an all mighty roar to let the animals in the surrounding territory that she was still queen of her domain and the queen of the animals of Nublar.

In the years following the aftermath of the 2015 Nublar incident Claire and Hermione along with those who had been loyal to Simon and Juno's faction in both companies would step forward with all the evidence that the courts holding the hearings needed to make sure those who had supported Wu and Hoskins would get justice. They would keep Juno notified, but otherwise the ravenette avoided the press circus that was the hearings while getting her zoo set up and animals she, Luna, Neville and George shipped over from the now unsafe Nublar and Mount Sibo to the Miami property and dealing with the terminally ill Benjamin Lockwood.

"The girls look good today" Juno says amused at Barry's side, having hired the man on to help keep the girl's happy in their exhibit in the zoo she'd set up.

"They're happier with the new lodgings and you look smug about something Ms Hammond" Barry agrees knowing the ravenette had planned for the current turn of events and that Owen was very much happy here continuing their work with the squad and with Arturia now that they could include the T-Rex sized hybrid into the raptor's exercises.

"Don't tell Owen yet since I know he likely has told you about us being married a few months back, but we're likely adding to this weird make shift family of ours" Juno says in amusement, sharing a wide smile with Barry before walking away to check on Zeus who was an expectant parent on his own since the female he'd chosen as his mate had died due to complications when she'd been laying her eggs. The poor Allo had been frail to begin with and Luna had told Juno to expect the worse, but it had hit Zeus and Juno hard to see the female the ravenette had dubbed Flower pass away.

"I'll let Owen know you dropped by" Barry calls after her, getting a hand wave for his efforts as Juno left to catch her flight to Northern California to see Benjamin Lockwood and make sure the man understood she would only ever deal with his granddaughter and not the middle man he had in play when it came to the dinosaurs and the zoo she'd set up with the survivors of Nublar and Sorna. That the animals were not to be subject to anything regarding medicinal and military use and were to live out their lives peacefully on the property she'd set up as a step down from her grandfather's dreams.

"You look just like your mother and grandfather" Benjamin says upon laying eyes on Juno for the first time and likely last time, Juno having come into the project after John and he had their disagreement over the use of the science that had brought back the dinosaurs in cloning his dead daughter.

"So I've been told over the years Mr. Lockwood. I brought some pictures of the new park if you want to have a look" Juno offers as she lays out the folder with the pictures of her zoo. It was due to open as soon as mid September of 2018.

"The animals look happy…you've really outdone yourself young lady. I see you married the strapping young man in the videos my granddaughter enjoys watching" Benjamin notes the simple sterling silver band on her left ring finger.

"Yes, went to the city hall and did it a few months ago…Pissed off my extended adopted family and Tim too when they found out. My friend managed to clone and create a Plesiosaurus last month that we're going to add to the growing Aquarium Luna has convinced her to help fill" Juno explains as Maisie was brought into the room by her nanny to meet Juno. The ravenette knew it was so Benjamin could explain what was likely to happen when he passed and how he had given custody to Juno as his one last wish to reconcile with his friend's family and make sure his granddaughter's future was secure in a place that would make her happy.

"Are those new pictures?" Maisie asks excitedly as Juno nods and gently flips through them for the girl and explains what was going on in each shot and what had gone on behind the camera in some instances with how shaky a couple shots had come out.

"The Allosaurus looks sad" Maisie notes as Juno nodded with sad smile of her own, having gotten to the shot she had taken of Zeus laying next to the pile of dirt that was his first and last clutch of eggs since he had made his feelings clear to Juno that none of the other females would replace Flower.

"Yes Zeus is still hurting after Flower passed away. She wasn't strong enough to live past laying her first clutch of eggs so he's coping and making sure all 8 eggs that she laid survive to hatch" Juno explains as Maisie nodded and apologized for the loss.

"Its okay, we knew Flower shouldn't have gotten pregnant but she wanted to and you can't argue with a carnivore like that so we made her comfortable and made sure not to stress her out. The pack is readjusting without her around, but we'll move on and make sure all eight of her babies live long healthy lives. Maybe if your grandfather allows it you can come out and visit the zoo sometime before it opens? That way you both wouldn't have to fight with the crowds we're likely to get with how much promoting my friends are doing for it and how many free passes Masrani Global gave out in part of their care packages" Juno offers as Maisie brightens up at the idea and looks to her grandfather excitedly who would nod for her to go at least. He would take advantage of the time to get the paperwork drawn up so Juno could take custody of his legacy.

Juno would return home a couple weeks later with Maisie in tow, her bags packed for her to come home with the ravenette with the promise the girl could go back to the mansion to visit via port key on the weekends now that she had signed permission to know about magic. The rest of the girl's belongings would slowly follow to keep Eli Mills from finding out.

"Aunt Juno, Zach and Gray are here" Lily squeals as she tackles her aunt in a warm hug, all of those still in magical schooling home for the summer break.

"Yeah Claire mentioned she was given sometime with the boys while their parents finalize things…Aunt Luna didn't ruin my surprise right?" Juno asks as Lily shook her head no before giving Maisie a hug in welcome and began chattering away about what the house was like and how a lot of the family came and went while Owen and Juno lived here full time with some of the park employees commuting from the city to care for the animals and continue with the construction of the very few attractions they were including into the zoo.

Owen's whoop of delight would startle Maisie as she sat and watched the show that was Zach and Emma discussing their summer plans now that the Mitchell brothers were staying for the summer with their aunt, Claire Dearing.

"She told Uncle Owen about their spawn then" Emma notes as Lily made a face at her sister's words.

"The baby isn't a spawn Em and with the baby that means Maisie, Alice and Rose aren't the youngest anymore" Lily chastises as Emma shrugs looking unrepentant.

"Yeah well it also means dirty diapers and long nights for Uncle Owen and Aunt Juno" Emma deadpanned as Maisie smiled slightly at Lily's inclusion into this rather large family. It was overwhelming at first at the idea of being adopted and being given a lot of cousins by extension, but it also meant she wasn't spending so much time playing alone anymore and didn't have to be prim and proper like her nanny had been trying to instill in her back at the mansion.

By the time the park did open, the Grady couple had welcomed a pair of dark red haired boys with Juno's green eyes in the older twin and the brown eyes of Juno's paternal grandfather into their small family of now six (James Sirius Grady and Simon John Grady respectively), not including the pack that had grown with the addition of Zeus's six babies. All but two coming out as females much to Juno's joy and Zeus' stress since it meant chasing off the males from Tidus and Yuna's brood and the zoo's small pack of Allosaurus.

Owen and Juno had slowly integrated Maisie into their work over the following two years since taking her in and had patiently helped her cope with the loss of her grandfather when he finally passed away and viciously fought to keep her properties and inheritance by right from being taken by Eli Mills when the man tried to take it from her much to the anger of all the women in the family. They'd taken him to court and eventually had him placed in jail alongside Henry Wu when it got out he had been continuing his work without a license and the animals he'd managed to cloned incorporated into the park. Otherwise things remained peaceful outside the eruption of Mount Sibo on Isla Nublar.

"Grandpa would be happy with this" Juno says content as she and Owen took a walk through the zoo, watching the guests who had come out for opening day wander and marvel over all the things Juno had planned for and set up with the construction crews. "This will be Maisie's and the twins future when we finally retire" she muses with a fond smile as she watched Emma and Zach walk by hand in hand towards the Aquarium which had only grown from the two tanks to six with the additions of a local wildlife tank, a shark tank, a tank for Nessie the Plesiosaurus, a tank for the Mosasaurus, a tank for the Liopleurodon Hermione had managed on a fluke to bring back , and a tank they used in conjunction with local wildlife organizations to rehabilitate aquarium marine mammals to release back into the wild.

"Still a long time off before James or Simon have to fill the big shoes we're leaving behind" Owen says amused as they passed the small petting zoo they'd set up with the safer to touch herbivore babies that would get released into the big safari enclosure once they were big enough where the herds were left to feed and roam on their own with Jeep rides.

"True" Juno quietly agrees as they continue their walk content with how things turned out for her life and happy that her legacy and the legacy of Jurassic Park was secure in the zoo Luna had managed to get them all to agree in calling Prehistoric Park though Hermione had complained about copyrights issues likely to come up from BBC that never came. Content with the family she'd made for her self as she walked in hand with her husband and two sons to go see Zeus and the rest of the pack for the day since her familiar had much like he'd done for Teddy picked out a familiar for James in the male that taken strongly after himself that James had dubbed Odin. Not to be outdone and following in Owen's footsteps Simon had managed to bond with the sole female of Blue's first and only clutch with a male that Hermione had created using similar DNA coding that had gone into Blue she'd dubbed Gold for the gold streaks along his bronze colored skin. Simon had called the little female Midori for her varying shades of green in coloring.

Juno knew though that the park would last long after her generation died with the children and their nieces and nephews taking up the call with the Mitchell brothers and Maisie on their side and that the dream she and her grandfather shared would live on in the generations to come.


End file.
